Life Turned Upside Down
by TheLollypop311
Summary: Amy's life seems perfect. Until she meets the bad boy which brings trouble and adventure in her life.
1. Amy

My name is Amanda Sarah Smith and this is how my world changed. I had a normal life the typical good student with a bright future. But what happens when you add a bad boy to the equation. But not just a typical bad boy, one you have never imagined.

_A Year Ago_

So today is the first day of junior year of high school. Only two more years and I'm off to collage everything was planed out since the very first day of high school. Everything seems to be just too perfect! I have the perfect friends, perfect parents, perfect grades, president of almost every club I'm in, and even the perfect boyfriend! My parents approved him the day they met him! My life seems to be to good to be true, and believe me I feel like I am dreaming throughout the years. So why do I sometimes feel like I am missing something? Why am I sometimes not happy!? I sometimes think like I am too selfish. There are people who would die for my life, so I should stop complaining and enjoy it but I feel like I can't. Oh well I'm done being selfish for the day. Have to get ready for school, Stefan will be waiting for me.

I head to the kitchen and I see my mom cooking some pancakes and my dad is in his laptop in the table.

"Hey honey had a good night sleep?" my dad asks.

My parents look pretty young for their age. I got my dad's wavy brown hair and his grayish/blueish eyes, and I got my mom's light skin and dimples.

"Yea I guess I did. Don't really remember what I dreamed though" I said with a smile.

Then I hear the doorbell.

"Wow did I wake up late? Got to go to school bye." I say while giving my parents a hug goodbye.

"Honey you didn't even eat breakfast." My mom says.

"It's ok, Stefan won't let me starve" I say heading to the door with my bag.

I open the door and there is Stefan Salvatore. With his friendly smile, and those gentle eyes looking at me.

"Good morning beautiful." he says.

I don't know why I sometimes don't feel happy with my life when I have someone like Stefan.

I smile at him, "Morning charming." I say and give him a kiss. "Is it me or did you pick me up really early?" I asked him.

"Well I was missing you and well I thought we could go to Starbucks or something" he says.

"You know what? I sometimes feel like I don't deserve you. You are amazing and perfect!" I say to him laughing.

"Come on, you got to be joking right! You are way to beautiful, I fell like someone could take you away from me."

"Oh then you should have your game face 24/7" I say jokingly.

Stefan all of a sudden grabs me really tight and is really close to me, "Oh I will. I wouldn't let anyone take you away from me." he whispers to me.

"Oh ok tiger come on lets go get something to eat." I say and we walk to his car and head to the Starbucks that is close to school.

Inside Stefan orders for me and gets the coffee, and we sit down at a table.

"So Amy I need to tell you something" Stefan says serious all of a sudden.

"Is everything ok?" I asked concerned.

"Well not really." he says.

"Stefan? What's wrong?" I ask really worried now.

"Promise me you won't get mad at me."

"I don't think I could be mad at you. You are really scaring me hear. Are you ok?"

"Well the thing is that. Well I never told you but I have a brother, well a half brother. And well he all of a sudden wants to come here and is going to attend school with us." Stefan says.

"Wow brother? Ummm...ok then. Well that's not really that bad. I'm kinda upset that you didn't tell me about him but you did now so it's ok." I tell him trying to cheer him up.

"The thing is that he isn't good. I don't want you to talk to him." Stefan says.

"Stefan he is your brother! No matter what, do you really want me to be like that to him?" I asked.

"The reason why I didn't tell you about him was because he does't care. He's a jerk and can not be changed. And well why would I tell you something that evil when you are so happy and full of life?" Stefan says.

"Aww Stefan. Come on Stefan I think I'm strong enough, and besides I have you." I say.

"No Amy I don't want you to talk to him." He demands.

"I don't want to ague with you. If I agree can I see your face happy again?" I ask.

He sighs and says,"Yes."

I smile and go closer to him and look at his eyes, "Ok then I promise I won't talk to your brother."

He relaxes and smiles. "Thank you." he says.

I smile and kiss him. "Ok so we have that sorted out I think we should head to school." I say and drink my coffee.

"I think your right. Let's go." Stefan says and grabs my hand and we head to his car.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother

Chapter 2

We walked inside of school hand in hand. People might describe me as the popular girl in school but I just don't know why they decided that. But I don't mind what they call me. I know most of these people are jealous of me and I wouldn't blame them. Things seem to be too perfect for me too. Everyone says yes to me, follows my orders, no one says no to me! They mostly let me get my way.

"What are you thinking of so hard?" Stefan asks.

"Oh nothing. Just life." I said.

Then all of a sudden my friends came.

"Hey girl! It's been more than 24 hours since you texted me! I almost died!" Caroline said. The most dramatic one in my little group. She has straight blond hair, with gorgeous green eyes, and is tall. I love her but she could be annoying sometimes but she's there she will never leave my side. And I love her honesty.

"Caroline your fine, see your alive. Calm down, everything is ok." I assured her and hugged her.

"Hi Amy." Maria said. She is the weird, funny, crazy one. She has amazing wavy black hair, with beautiful light brown eyes. I kinda feel like she could be my sister, she's is my best friend.

"Hey Maria" I said and gave her a hug.

I went close to Stefan and whispered, "Can I tell them about your brother or not?"

"I think it's best not to tell them. I could just tell you about him, I don't think I'm ready to tell anyone yet. If my brother decides to tell people then so be it" Stefan whispered.

"Ok, but I kinda feel bad keeping something from them."

"Come on honey, I bet they'll understand." he said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Caroline asked.

"Oh nothing, Stefan is just being Stefan. Saying really sweet stuff about me." I lied. It's funny how good I could be at it.

"Amy how come you can have the perfect boyfriend! Everybody I date are jerks!" Caroline complains.

"Maybe it's because you like the bad boys, and you reject all the good ones." Maria comments.

Caroline gives her a glare, and we head to our lockers.

"So what class do you guys have?" Maria asked.

"Ugh! I have math class first with Ms. Zaca!" Caroline shirked.

"I got English!" Maria said happily.

I look at my schedule and see that I got AP government, I know geek but hey I want to go to the best schools.

"Well I got my AP government class first." I said, "What about you Stef?"

"I'm with Caroline. I got math first." he said.

Then the bell rang.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." I said and headed to class. I went inside and took a seat in the middle row. Class surprisingly sounded interesting and the teacher made it sound cool. When the teacher was in the middle of the lesson a guy came in, and let me say that he looks fine! He was wearing a leather jacket, white shirt, and black pants. And when he walked in he was looking right at me, and got me hypnotize with those amazing blue eyes.

"You can take take a seat Mr?" Mr.B asked.

"Salvatore, Damon Salvatore." he said, the looked at me again and winked at me.

***Authors Note***

**So what do you all think about it? If I have some spelling or grammar mistakes sorry :/  
Thank you all who are reading this please comment what you think! :)**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: I love you

Chapter 3

*Lunch*

Stefan has been in a really bad mood today, and I won't blame him. He has to see his brother now and I really think he hates him, I need to ask what happened between them. Caroline and Maria are coming to our table with their food and sit down.

"So have you guys seen the new guy!" Caroline asks excitingly.

"Ugh! She won't shut up about it!" Maria complained

"I bet she hasn't." I said. Maybe I kinda knew Caroline was going to like him. Who wouldn't like him? He looks mysteries, very good looking, and has a bad boy edge. I was never into the whole bad boy thing but Damon seems like a whole new definition of bad boy. But I have Stefan and besides he told me Damon is trouble so why am I still thinking about him!? Why am I still thinking about those amazing blue eyes, and his smile, and... No Amy snap out of it! It's like Damon is inside my head or something, it's like he has the power to control me or something. Impossible he didn't even talk to me. Which I shouldn't care if he talks to me or not! He acts like he is higher and better than the rest of us. If that is his attitude then so be it. Wait I think Caroline asked me something.

"Ugh what? Sorry I'm kinda spacing out and going to my little world." I say nervously.

"She was just complaining that Damon likes you instead of her." Maria said annoyingly.

"It's true! Every guy here is crushing on her! Even if she is taken!" Caroline complains.

Well it's not my fault.

"I don't think he even noticed me. He didn't talk to me so calm down ok?" I told her.

Caroline just sits there angrily, she is always jealous that every guy likes me. And I don't do anything they just do. And I get really angry when she accuses me like that.

"So Stefan, Damon has the same last name as you. Are you two related somehow?" Maria asks trying to change the subject.

I stare at Stefan because I know this is a touchy subject.

"Oh ummm..." Stefan says and looks at me for help.

"Is it ok to tell?" I ask.

"I guess they have to know somehow." he says.

"Ok you guys Damon is Stefan's half brother." I say.

Both of them stop moving and stand there in shock.

"Umm...are you guys ok?" I ask.

"See this is why he likes you and that's why he is SUPER HOT!" Caroline says.

I smile because I know Caroline is not mad at me.

"Why didn't you tell us? Did you know for a long time? I thought you trusted us-" Maria started but then Stefan interrupted her.

"I just told her this morning and I made her promise not to tell you guys because I am not a big fan of my brother. She wanted to tell you guys but I made her not to. So don't be mad at her be mad at me if you want." Stefan said. Maria looks at him and then at me.

"Ugh! Fine I guess you're forgiven from me." Maria says. I smile at her and give her a hug.

"So like he is your bro can you talk to him about me?" Caroline asks.

"Like I just told you guys. Me and Damon are not that close anyway Caroline you can do way better than my brother. And if you do go for him he is going to crush you. He does that to all the girls he has no heart." Stefan says. Wow that was the first time he says anything negative and mean about someone. He usually see's the positive in people but I guess not with Damon.

"Ok enough about Damon, things are getting really sad." I say.

"Ok" the three of them say. I smile and start eating my food, and I started to daydream again. I have no idea why I am not acting my normal self. I am usually happy and talk a lot, but now I'm just staring at the door waiting for something. And then I see him come inside the cafeteria. Maybe that's why I'm so distracted I want to see him again. Why in the world do I want to see him, and why can't I take my eye's off him? Then he makes eye contact with me and again I'm hypnotize and can't force myself to look away. He does a cocky smile like he knows he can control me. That's what made me look away. No he can not do that to me. What is wrong with me! I bet I'm just a little game for him and he can't wait to play with me. Oh that is not going to happen. I won't let it happen. Stefan and the girls are talking about something, so I just get closer to Stefan and put my head in his shoulder and he automatically puts his arm around me.

"Are you ok? You have been acting a bit different." Stefan asks.

"Oh I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." I say sweetly.

"You know I would always be there for you." Stefan says. That's my cue and kiss him passionately, it doesn't last very long but just long enough. I smile when we pull away, and in the corner of my eye I see Damon looking at us.

"I love you." Stefan says.

"I love you too." I tell him, and I do. I won't let Damon get to me.

***Author's note***

**So two chapters in a day! Maybe another one later on, not sure. **

**Anyway thank you all for reading and sorry for some spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I'm not sure if this one was a good chapter, ahh whatever :P**

**Thank you again for reading and please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4: Why?

Chapter 4

*After School*

The bell rang and I headed to my locker. Then some hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I can recognize that voice anywhere, Stefan. You can't fool me." I say smiling. Then Stefan twirls me around so that I am facing him.

"Hey I gave it a shot." He says smiling and his eye's are twinkling down at me.

"God I love you so much." he says.

"I love you two." I say with so much passion and we are just inches apart.

"Mmmm...so much lovey dovey here, its disgusting." says a voice that I only heard once and it is so stupid that I know his voice so well.

"Damon so nice to see you." Stefan said bitterly.

"Just wanted to say hi to my little bro, is there something wrong with that?" he asks.

"No Damon." Is all Stefan says.

"Well introduce me Stefan, where are your manners? It seems like you have avoided me." Damon says innocently.

"Sorry I gave you that impression Damon. Damon this is Amy my girlfriend, Amy this is Damon my...brother." Stefan says.

"You know Damon that wasn't necessary, we do have first period together. You could have introduced yourself in first period but no you just walked away, now where are your manners?" I say. I just hate that he could make Stefan so mad.

"Mmmm... feisty. I like feisty. Well hello Amy, I'm Damon Salvatore it's been a pleasure meeting you." Damon says as he comes closer to me and grabs my hand and kisses it. My heart flutters when his lips touch my hand and my stomach is doing these weird things. But I can't show that he has that power of me.

"Nice to meet you too Damon," I say dully and put stuff in my backpack and close my locker, "Now if you'll excuse us, Stefan and I have to go now." I say and grab Stefan's hand and head to the parking lot.

"What's the rush Amy? Am I making you nervous?" Damon asks with a smirk.

"Oh my gosh! How did you know? What gave it away?" I ask sarcastically with a dumb face.

"I like you, you know how to have fun. Hope you can rub on Stefan here. He's always been no fun." Damon says with a smile, winks at me and walks away. I roll my eyes at him.

"Well that was an interesting conversation. You two know how to talk to each other and did he push your buttons?" Stefan teased.

"Oh so now your teasing me!?" I laugh, "Mmmm...just a bit." I say.

"Mmm...well he was right though." Stefan says.

"About what?" I asked.

"You look cute when your mad."

"He did not say that." I said.

"Well that's what he meant."

"Sure. Come on lets leave." I said

"Ok my darling where do you want to go?" he said sweetly.

"Surprise me." I say, and we head to his car.

* * *

Stefan decided to take me to the park. We were siting down on the grass and it was peaceful. He was playing with my hair with one hand and I was playing with his other hand. And then I remembered what I needed to ask him.

"Stefan." I say.

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you like your brother? You seem to have no hope in him. You usually see the good in people and with Damon you act like there is no good in him." I say.

Stefan sits there quietly for a while.

"Never mind then." I whisper.

"No, it's fine. I do need to tell you about him. I just don't know how to start or even word it out." he says.

"Take your time I guess. The sun is still high we have time" I say with a smile.

"The thing about Damon is that he is selfish and doesn't care about anyone. And when I say anyone I mean it! Maybe there was some good in him once but it all died. He hasn't been the same when his mother died and I get it I've been there, and he was hurt but he won't let anyone in. And he doesn't like me because his dad cheated on his mom with my mom, and he is really good on holding a grudge. And then there was this girl and when he was with her it was like there was some hope that Damon could be good. But then something happened between them and he has been worse. The little hope that was there died, and he has become this jerk, selfish, hopeless Damon. And Amy I have tried to change him, but what he has done...it's unforgivable. Amy I do not want him to hurt you. He won't care if he crushes you. And well I can't control him." Stefan says.

Wow that is a lot to take in, and I didn't know all that happened between them. I guess Stefan does have a good purpose on disliking his brother.

"So you hate him?" I ask.

"Hate is a strong word. I say Damon hates me and is making my life my own personal hell, but I won't say I hate him. I hate his attitude but he could be a great man if he wants to. But this Damon it's just not good." he explains.

I feel so bad for Stefan, he does care about Damon but he can't do anything. I feel so bad for him and this must have been really hard to talk about.

"Stefan you did the right thing. Hey at least you tried right? And I am hear when you need me right? You know you could have told me this before, see don't you feel better that you let it all out?" I say.

"Yea it did. Thank you for listening and I know I know I should have told you. I don't know why I didn't. Maybe I was scared you were going to compare me to Damon" he said.

"Well you had nothing to worry about. He is a different person and he has nothing to do with my judgement about you. Ok? Now let's enjoy the rest of our day, and let's stop talking about your brother." I say.

"Ok." Stefan smiles and we spend the rest of the day happily together.

***Authors Note***

**So what do you guys think about it?  
I know I haven't had a lot of scenes with Damon but it will come soon.  
So please comment and thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Chat

Chapter 5

So it's been a week and I have done a pretty good job at avoiding Damon, and all that Stefan said was true. He has had at least 5 new girls a day. Whenever I see him in the halls he is making out with a different girl, it's disgusting. I sometimes can't help myself but hope he isn't eating a girls face off when I see him. I sometimes feel like he makes out with them near me on purpose, and when he stops kissing the girl he always looks at my direction and what's to see if I'm looking at him. If he catches me looking he would wear a smirk on his face and wink at me. I still can't control my heart to jump when I see those amazing blue eyes. But I'm getting better at it I know, I'm lying to myself.

Caroline is still crushing on Damon, and I feel like Damon will use her. I told Caroline to stay away from Damon because he is trouble but she won't listen to me! She thinks I want Damon and that I don't want her to have him. What kind of excuse is that?! Maria told me that I wouldn't be able to change her mind when she wants someone there is no stopping her. And I know that but I don't want her to get hurt! I guess the only way to prevent it is to tell Damon to stay away from her.

I guess that's why I'm here outside the Salvatore's house. Stefan told me not to go to his house anymore because of Damon but I have to talk to him, and I know Stefan isn't near he has a doctor's appointment. It's my chance to talk to Damon.

* * *

I take a deep breath and then ring the doorbell. Maybe it's not to late and walk away and pretend like nothing happened, but then the door opens. And there he is as much as my instinct tell me he is bad and to avoid him my heart is so happy when I finally got to see him.

"Amy, what a lovely surprise. Did you get tired of avoiding me?" Damon says with his famous smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes and say,"No I just want to clear some things out with you."

"Ok then, you might as well get yourself comfy. Why don't you come in?" he asks.

"I didn't really plan on staying here long." I say.

"Oh come on Amy, take a chance am I really the big bad wolf?" Damon says.

"Oh is that challenge? Well then I will!" I say and walk in.

I see Damon smile as I come in. I sit in the couch in the living room. The Salvatore's house is really big, I can never get used to it. Stefan says that all of their parent's money will move down to them, so you might say they are rich and well yea they are.

"So Amy what is so important that you would come to me about?" Damon asks while poring himself some expensive alcohol.

"I just want to tell you that I do NOT want you to mess around Caroline." I demand.

"What makes you think that I am interested in that Blondie?"

"Don't act stupid Damon, I know what kind of boy you are. You won't care if you crush her, and she will let you crush her cause she easily falls for a guy. You will soon come around and play with her like a toy and I know she won't say no to you so here I am to say no for her!" I tell him.

Damon looks surprised for a while but then he has his smirk again. Man why do I have these butterflies in my stomach again?

"You can not tell me what to do little girl." he says.

"Well it was worth a shot wasn't it? At least I tried and I wouldn't feel guilty later on about it. And plus I'm not a little girl!" I say.

Damon smiles on the last thing I say.

"What makes you think you know me?" Damon asks.

I stay quiet.

"So you got half of the story about me with Stefan but you are still missing the other half of the story. And do not believe everything Stefan tells you. He isn't so innocent as he seems to be." Damon says.

"Well at least he is better than you!" I say defending Stefan.

"That is true," he smiles mischievously, " but you can't deny that you want me." he says and gets close to me.

I hold my breath and I feel like there is some electricity in the space between us.

"You get nervous around me, you like my bad boy charm, you can't help yourself, and I bet you've thought about me since the day you laid your eyes on me." he says giving me a smirk.

I decide to have some fun.

"Oh really?" I say with a seductive voice.

"Mhmmm and I bet you want to kiss me now" he says.

I get close to him and put my arms around his neck.

"In your dreams." I say with a laugh and pull away and start walking to the door.

But then I feel Damon grab my arm and sends chills all over my body.

"I must say you are good. You had me going on there for a second." he says.

"Well I must be a really good actor." I tell him.

"But you do wish you had the chance on kissing me. The offer is still there." he says and grabs me close so that we are only a few inches apart.

"Is the bad boy, Damon Salvatore, really begging me to kiss him?" I say.

"You know you want to." Damon says and he looks at me really deeply with those hypnotizing blue eyes.

And then my head is telling me to kiss him, no it's ordering me to kiss him, but then the rest of me is fighting it. It's like I'm fighting myself not to kiss him. And Damon is seeing that I am struggling.

"You are going to kiss me." he demands now getting a bit frustrated.

That's when I get mad because no one orders me around, and I slap him.

"What the hell? Did you really think I was going to kiss you?" I say.

"Well my charm never fails me." He says angrily.

"Not my fault that I am not one of your little toys Damon. Now let me go!" I demand and he does.

Then I storm off and slam the door.

***Authors Note***

**So what did you think!?**

**Did you like Damon's scene?**

**I'm thinking of doing the next chapter on Damon's P.O.V  
****So thank you all who are reading this story really appreciate it!  
****Please comment!  
****Thanks! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: What did you do?

Chapter 6

I left the house without looking back and just angry with Damon how dare he act like that to me! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going that I bump into someone.

"Sorry." I say without looking up, but then the person grabs me.

"Let me go!" I say but then look up and I know I am in BIG trouble!

There is Stefan really pissed that I am here.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I am not in the mood to talk Stefan." I say coldly.

"What did Damon do to you? Did he hurt you?" he asks angrily.

"No Stefan he didn't and stop worrying about me I can take care of myself!" I yell at him.

I don't really know why I want to defend Damon he didn't really hurt me, but still why am I defending him? And why am I taking it out on Stefan?

"I'm sorry Stefan for yelling at you but I really don't want to talk about it now." I say and go to my car and drive away.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I'm near the couch drinking my afternoon alcohol and I see Stefan barge in.  
Well this is going to be fun.

"Damon what did you do with Amy?" Stefan asks angrily.

"What? I didn't do anything. SHE came to ME. She came looking for me, not my fault all the ladies want me." I say with a cocky smile. And it is true the ladies find me irresistible.

"Ok what did you guys talk about? Did you make a move on her?" Stefan starts to question me. And I won't blame him I am not the most trustworthy guy.

"That's between Amy and I."

"You did something to her! That's why she left so angry."

"Now is that a way to treat your older brother?" I say innocently.

"DAMON! Don't mess around with Amy! Couldn't you pick anyone else in this world?"

"Ahhh...stop with the questions it's my turn."

"What do you have to question me about!?"

"How did you stop your little girlfriend from being compelled?" I ask, and I really am curious. I was actually thought I was going to get a kiss, but she tricked me. And then I compel her to kiss me and I see her fighting it and then I compel her again and then she slaps me! She is feisty and I like it.

"So you did do something to her! Damon I swear I don't care that we are-" Stefan started but then I interrupted. Like really I just need an answer.

"Ugh! Stefan why do you have to be so up tight? Why can't you be loose and have some fun? And I DIDN'T make her do anything which got me really annoyed because I usually get my way. So what was it? Did you give her vervain? Compelled her to not get compelled from me? Wait is that even possible?" I ask.

"Huh? What? No I didn't give her anything, I should have. But so far I didn't give her anything to prevent a compulsion." Stefan says truthfully.

"Well she is a weird chick then." I say.

"Damon what did you want her to do?" Stefan asks getting angry.

"Oh nothing bad. Just you know...get a kiss from her." I say innocently.

"DAMON!" Stefan began but the next thing you know he is trying to choke me! HA! I let him pretend that he is hurting me. Next thing he knows is that he is thrown to the wall and is lying face down on the floor.

"You know better than to hurt your older brother. I am stronger than you." I say with my smirk

"Well I'm angrier!" Stefan says and now I'm pinned down in the floor and Stefan is punching me. I am actually bleeding oh that's it! I use my vampire speed and leave there. He's looking for me but he is to slow and then I face him and punch him and he flies to the wall makes a whole in itl. He comes back and we are both trying to choke each other, but that animal blood is not helping him now. I push him and break some wood and stab it in his stomach.

"Don't play with my temper little bro."

Stefan falls to the ground and is finally calm, man do I always have to hurt him for him to listen to me?

"Your a d*ck Damon." Stefan manages to say.

I smile at that.

"I know I am." I say.

Stefan is trying to take away to wood from his stomach and then we hear the doorbell ring. I check that Stefan doesn't look like he needs to be in the hospital He quickly took out the wood and changed his shirt in less than 1 minute. I go to the door and am speechless, Stefan notices that I am not talking and walks to the door and he too freezes.

"Hello sons."

***Author's Note* **

**Dun, dun, dunn! lol**

**So sorry I haven't posted soon and well what did you think?**

**Please comment and keep reading! **

**Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Daddy

Chapter 7

**Stefan's P.O.V**

Damon is such a doosh bag! He stabbed his own brother! Well I kinda did expect something like this to happen. I had to change quickly because someone rang the doorbell. Perfect timing. Damon open's the door and he just freezes there. What is wrong with him, I go to the door to see what is wrong. And I freeze to.

***Flashback***

_Year 1864  
_"Mother you really don't have to force yourself too much. Father doesn't deserve all that you do to him." I say.

"Stefan you are a really sweetheart, but he is your father and my husband and I have to do the best."

"But mother you are worn yourself out! You always do that and he never appreciates what you do for him!"

"Stefan I love him" is all she says and goes back in doing her work. My father is very strict and travels a lot, and when he comes home he wants everything done for him. He does not deserve my mother. And then I we hear someone knock on the door. I go and open the door and see my father and he looks different. It looks like he is really angry no, like craving something.

"Are you ok?"

"Where is your mother!?" he asks roughly.

"You have to calm down. Are you drunk?" I ask.

"Don't tell me what to do! And just bring your mother here." he shouts.

I go where my mom is.

"Is that your father?" she asks.

"Yes and he is angry I don't know why, but I think you should just let him stay there he needs to calm down." I say.

"No I'll see what he wants." she says and goes to the front door. My mom will never see that she deserves more. All of a sudden I hear a scream, and I rush to the door. I see my dad, but he is different he looks like a monster. He has red eyes and then grabs my mom and is doing something that is hurting her.

"Let go of her! YOUR HURTING HER!" I shout at him and punch him, but he doesn't flinch or nothing it seems like he didn't even feel it. But it seems like he comes to his senses and looks at my mother.

"What have I done?" he whispers and then he vanishes.

"Mom!" I say and rush to her. She is in the ground and really pale. I see that she has a bite mark on her neck, was he drinking her blood?

"Mom! Speak to me! Don't leave! Your going to be ok." I say while hugging her.

"Stefan," she manages to say, "I love you." Is all she says with her last breath and then she's gone.

"MOM!" I say and start crying.

***Present***

"Hello sons." is what my father says.

"What are you doing here." Damon says with hatred.

"I came to see what my children are up to."

"I'm glad we still matter after what? How many years? And we don't want you here! So you said your hello you can leave now. How many times do we have to tell you that your dead to us? Leave! And leave us alone!" Damon screams.

"Is that so? Come on Stefan are you going to make Damon do all the talking?"

I tense up,"Leave." is all I say.

"Ahh..same old Stefan. Nothing has changed between the two of you. Can't you forget and live?"

"Nice choice of words." Damon says.

My father chuckles.

"Same old Damon to." he says, and Damon clenches his hands.

"What you have done to us is unforgivable, you just make mistakes after mistakes so we don't want you!" I tell him. And I see some sadness come in his face.

"Wise words from Stefan, you always get to me. Well I just wanted to say that I am in town to see how my boys are doing. See you around." he says and leaves.

"Great daddy's home." Damon says sarcastically.

***Authors Note***

**Needed some action on this story :P **

**So what do you think please comment!**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Ditch

Chapter 8

***Damon's P.O.V***

Ugh my stupid father is here. He ruined my human life and the torture isn't over because he has to ruin this life to. It's obvious that he loved Stefan's mom more than my mom and that Stefan is his favorite child so why can't he leave ME alone! Didn't he ruin me enough? I know not fair I'm ruining Stefan's life but I have a reason my father just plain out tortures me for fun. Oh well life is not fair, there is nothing good in life everything dies sooner or later. Every light, hope, good, will go away. I had to learn that the hard way. And I still have to take care of Stefan, if it wasn't for my mom I wouldn't give a damn about him. But I guess I do care for Stefan but it's rarely when u see that.

I'm late for school I don't care I don't want to go but I came here to ruin Stefan's day now that there is happiness in his life right now. He took away my happiness I am going to take his happiness too!

I head to school and like always everyone looks my way when I walk by. All the girls want me and all the guys wonder how I do it. I head to class, or I wonder if it is the right class. It turns out it is the right class. I space out in most of it, I usually have a girl next to me and have some fun with her but like my father decided to come I am not my usual self. Then suddenly the bell rings, wow that was fast. I stand up and head to my next class, but then I feel someone touch my arm.

"Hey I was calling your name. Are you ok?" Amy asks.

"I thought you were avoiding me, you know after what happened." I say with my smirk.

"Well I was, but you're not acting your normal self, and well is it bad for someone to worry." she says.

"Worry? No one worries for me." I say, and it's the sad truth.

"Well I do. Even though your Damon I worry. What's wrong?" she asks.

"Family troubles." I say, and I know that's not enough for her well too bad.

"Really Damon? Why can't you just leave Stefan-" she starts and I cut her off.

"This has nothing to do with Stefan, but maybe he is not in his normal self either. Our father decided to visit us and well let's just say we both don't have a father son relationship." I say.

"Huh, that's why he is acting like that."

"Oh so he didn't tell you. Oops. shouldn't your boyfriend tell you all of this?" I ask her. I like getting her angry.

"Well maybe Stefan had a reason like he was waiting for the right time to tell me. So don't you go and make him seem like the bad guy. Ok? He has enough, could you stop messing with Stefan?" she says. And that got me. Why does everyone care about someone else than me?

"You know what I don't need this either! I HAD and HAVE a lot and I don't need a little girl telling me to do things!" I say and start walking away. I need to leave I can't deal with this, but then Amy is in front of me. Wow she is fast.

"Damon, I'm sorry. You need someone and I'm here if you want." she says. I look at her in disbelief.

"There has to be a catch."

"There's no catch. I actually want to help." she says and I am shock.

I get an idea and have an evil smile, "Ok, then ditch with me."

"What? Why?"

"To know you are telling the truth. If you really are worrying about me you'll ditch with me." I smile because I know she wouldn't do that. She is the good girl she wouldn't ditch for me, I'm not worth it.

"Ok." she says and I am speechless.

"Really? The good girl will ditch with the bad boy Damon?" I tease, but in the inside I am nervous because I'm afraid she is playing with me.

"Yes really." she says and heads to the parking lot.

***Author's Note***

**So what did you think?  
Thank you for reading and please comment.**

**Thanks! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

Chapter 9

**Amy's P.O.V**

I have no idea why I even talked to Damon today or why in the world did I decide to ditch with him? That's not me! I would never do that but, Damon. Ugh Damon makes me want to show him that I am not this person. That there is more to me, that no one has seen. He makes me want to try to be fierce, he pushes me to my full potential. Like there is something inside of me and when Damon teases me and seems intimidating, this feeling wants to lash out.

"You sure are quiet. Are you planning how to escape the car?" Damon says. I forgot that I am in his car. He has a really nice car, better than Stefan I must say, and I love it because it smells just like him. Can't help if I take a deep breath now and then.

"Mmmm...maybe." I tease.

"Well to bad we are almost there."

"Where are you taking me?" I ask a little nervous because I don't know where we are, we did drive a long way.

"It's a surprise." Damon says with a smile. I like it when he smiles, his real smile.

Damon keeps driving and I start to hear some waves. Oh my gosh he didn't. He is taking me to the beach.

**Damon's P.O.V**

When we are near the beach and able to hear the waves I see Amy with a surprised look on her face. i don't know why I brought her to my private spot. I was planning to come here from the beginning, just because Amy decided to come I wasn't going to change my plans.

"So the beach!" Amy says, I smile. I didn't know Amy was going to be so happy to go to the beach.

"So I'm guessing that you like the beach." I say stating the obvious.

Amy fake laughs, "Am I really that transparent?" she jokes. I smile, I'm smiling a lot today. I guess Amy made me be like this because she said yes to me. She actually ditched with me. Ugh why am I making it a big deal? Any girl will go through it in a heartbeat, but Amy, she's different. I park the car and unlock the car. I quickly get out of my seat and head to Amy's door and open it for her.

"Wow didn't know you could be a gentlemen."

I do my smirk,"Don't get used to it."

Amy glares at me and then smiles, "Thank you." She says as she leaves the car. I wanted to come here and walk and think mostly because my father is here. It was either this or a killing spring. I' not in a mood to kill people, but I'm not that pissed off.

We walk through the sand in silence, it's a good silence. Then suddenly I see Amy go to the water and starts to splash.

"Come on you brought me to the beach the least we can do is play in the water." Amy yells and she looks like she's having fun.

I smile but stay where I am.

"Come on big boy, you know you want to come."

"I'm fine here." I tell her. She looks at me, then something crossed her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask suspiciously.

She runs up to me and grabs me by the hand and starts to pull me to the water, but I don't budge. She let's go and pouts, which makes me laugh. While I'm laughing she splashes water on me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I say.

"Mmmm...oh look you got wet!" she says innocently.

"Oh your going to get it." I say and she runs to the water.

"Come and catch me!" she says smiling.

I ran to the ocean and started catching her, she kept running, splashing, and laughing.

"Ah! Ok mercy!" Amy says when she is in the ground and I'm on top of her while tickling her.

"Ha! Got you!" I say.

"I let you get me." Amy says defensibly.

"Is that so." I say getting close to her. And there she is looking at me with those amazing blueish grayish eyes, they look more blue in the sun. And has a smile on her face and she seems like she is glowing. Is she always like that? And with a hint of pink on her cheeks. Never noticed how beautiful she looks.

"Fine! You got me you win. You can let go now." she teases.

I smile with satisfaction, and sit down in the sand and stare at the ocean. Amy sits next to me.

"So..."

"Mhmmm?"

"What's up with you and your father? You know you can talk about it with me. I'm here to listen," she goes in front of me staring in m eyes," I will listen."

"I believe you." I whisper. I have no idea why I just said that, it's like my heart answered for me.

"Well I don't want to bore you and tell you all the tragic thing," I begin but I see Amy scowl at me. "Fine the thing is..."

***Author's Note***

**So it's going to be story time next chapter! **

**Sorry I took long,  
well what do you think?**

**Thank you all for reading!  
Please comment what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Damon's Story

Chapter 10

**Damon's P.O.V**

_Year 1861_

I'm waken up by the rooster and it's time to do my job. I have to milk the cows, clean the stables, and feed the animals. I am the only man in the family and it's my job to provide for my mother. She already has done a lot and doesn't have to work herself off anymore. She has done an excellent job with raising me up and now that I am a man I have to take care of her. But my darling mother, she wants me to be one of those fancy business men. But we both know that won't happen I'm just a poor man who just has enough for his mother and himself. But where is the man who got her pregnant My mother always tells me that he is a great man and that he loved her. If he really did love her why didn't he stay? My mother used to tell me that he was a very special man and that he worked in the business area. That must mean that he was, or is rich. So was he ashamed or embarrassed with my mother!? My mother says that I'm too hard on my father. But how am I suppose to be? He abandoned her and me! And he left us here working really hard, and where is he? He is probably parting every day with a feast. While we can only afford some meat once a year!

Whenever I ask my mother if she ever hates him for leaving the only thing she says is, "I love him Damon. I will ALWAYS love him no matter what. I know it's impossible for you to understand now, but you will one day son. You will find someone and love that person so much that you would do anything for them. It won't matter what they do or did."

She is true, I don't understand how she can still love that man.

_Three Years Later_

It was a normal day the sun was going down, it was time to go inside.

"Damon how are the crops this day?" My mother asks.

"I say that this year would be a good year. The crops are good and I believe we will have many crops. How are you feeling mother?"

"I'm good-" my mother started but then we hear a knock on our door. I go and see who it is.

"Hello may I help you?" I ask. There is a man in the door with a really nice suit and his hair is well combed.

"Damon?" he asks amazed.

"Yes, who are you? Can I help you sir?" I ask.

"Damon who is at the door?" my mother asks.

"Is that? Is that Elizabeth?" he asks.

"Yes. Do you need something sir?" I ask.

"May I see her?" he asks.

I just stare at him confused then nod and go to the kitchen were my mother is.

"Mom there is this man in the door and he is looking for you." I tell her.

"Who?" she asks.

"I don't know but he sure does look nice. He has a suit and everything. Wonder why he's here." I ask. But I see my mother with wide eyes and quickly walks to the door. I follow her and she just stands there in shock.

"Mom are you ok?" I ask.

"You came back. I knew you would, I never lost hope in you." she tells him, and my mother looks different. Her eye's are sparkling and her face is glowing with happiness and love.

"May we take a walk?" he asks.

"Of course we can!" she explains. "Damon there is some food ready, I won't be long." she tells me.

I smile at her I never seen her this happy, I will let her be happy. They leave and I go to the kitchen.

It's been more than an hour and they are still not home. I'll give them a few more minutes and then I'll go and look for them. But then suddenly I hear a scream. I rush out and go to the field. I hear the scream come from the trees and run towards the sound. I get there and I see my mother and the man. What is he doing!? Is he biting her neck? I go towards him and punch him!

"What are you doing! That's my mother let go of her! Your hurting her!"I yell at him, and for some reason it stops him and he looks terrified on what he just did, and then he vanished.

"Mother!" I say and go to her.

"Damon." she says softly.

"Oh mother! You're going to be ok! Just hang on, you'll see. You're going to be ok." I say and tears are staring to drop.

"Damon, my boy. My beautiful boy. Don't be mad, but that man was your father. The love of my life. My dear boy, there was another women that's why he left, and he had another son. Whatever you do don't be mad, don't be filled with hatred. Don't lose hope, you'll find your true love one day, and then you'll understand it all. Understand that even after all of this happened I love him. Damon, don't lose hope. I love you, son. My baby." she said and then she was gone.

"MOM! MOM! NO MOM! Don't leave me! You're all I got mom! You're the only thing that matters! Mom!" I begin to scream. "Mom, no mom, no don't leave." I say while rocking back and forth.

_Pres__ent_

"So you're dad cheated on your mother with Stefan's mom? And then three years later she died?" Amy asked.

I just nod, whenever I think about my mother I get teary. No matter if it's been years but the death of my mother is always a touchy subject. I have no idea why I told Amy, I never told anyone the story. And then suddenly Amy is hugging me.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Your mom was everything for you, and she was a very strong women. She sacrificed a lot for you to get the best, and your childhood wasn't the best either. I'm sorry." she says. Then I feel my eyes get watery.

"Thanks." I say. I let her hug me it feels good. It feel like my mother hugging me, I hug her back.

"Thank you Amy, for being here." I tell her. She looks at me with those eyes again, and I feel some electricity flowing through us.

"No problem Damon, I'll be here for you." She says sincerely. I put my forehead with her forehead and we are only a few inches away. I feel her breath quicken but she doesn't move away. This feels right. She leans in...

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**

I sigh and move away, what is wrong with me!

"Woah! Is it already this late! Wow! Oh my gosh I forgot I ditched!" Amy says.

I smile at her,"Well I guess you're not the goody tooshoo anymore." I tease her.

She rolls her eyes,"Can you take me home?" she asks.

"No problem, princess." I tell her and she smiles and we head to the parking lot.

***Author's Note***

**Long chapter, well I liked this chapter. You get to know Damon.**

**Well comment what you think, and thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Won't let that happen

Chapter 11

**Amy's P.O.V**

We are heading back to my house. It is like five o'clock! What is wrong with me! I am not supposed to skip school or go with DAMON! It feels more awkward in the car for me. I have no idea why I am making this a big deal. I glance a look at Damon and there he is his normal self. He glances over to me and he winks at me. I smile and just look in the road. In the end today was a really nice day, I feel like I know Damon better. I feel bad for him, no one deserves what he has gone through. Stefan said that he hates him because of his mother. I don't believe that, there had to be something else. Something went through the both of them. Damon is just missed judged, he just needs to know that someone is there for him. That they care about him, that he is worth it.

We keep driving and then Damon turns the car and I see my house. There is someone outside, wonder who it is.

"Oh someone is going to be in trouble, little brother won't be happy with either one of us." Damon says when Stefan is visible enough to see.

"Ugh! I have to face him don't I?" I ask nervously.

Damon see's that I am nervous, " Don't worry he won't be THAT angry. He'll blame it at me." Damon says trying to comfort me.

"True, but he's still going to be angry with me." I say. Damon parks the car.

"Well let's face him together, if I'm there he won't mad at you but with me." Damon says.

"OK." I say with a smile. I take a deep breath and open the car door, and then I see Damon standing there with his hand held out for me. I stare at him with a confused look.

"What can't I be a gentlemen this day?" Damon asks innocently. I smile at him and hold his hand, which sends butterflies to my stomach.

"Why thank you." I say with a smile.

Damon and I head to the front door and I can't even glance up to Stefan. I know he would be mad at me. I glance at Damon with pleading eyes, Damon winks at me as if saying, "I got this."

"Hello little bro! What a pleasure seeing you." Damon says trying to lighten up the mood. Which is something he would never do.

I look up to see Stefan and he stares confusing at Damon and then he looks at me with a worry face with a hint of anger.

"Damon! You can leave now, you have done enough today." Stefan says.

Damon looks at me saying 'sorry'.

"Well then I guess I better leave then. See you home bro!" he tells Stefan.

He then goes to me and grabs my hand and kisses it, "I had a great day, see you tomorrow Amy." he tell me and winks at me. And then he leaves. I watch him get in the car and drive off. Enough stalling I have to face Stefan now. I turn around and glance up at Stefan.

"Amy did you have any idea how worried I was! When I found out that you left with Damon, you could have been hurt!"

"You know what Stefan? I can take care of myself! OK? Look! See I am in one piece!" I say showing him my body. "Not a scratch, so you don't have to worry about me! Ok I actually had a really good time with your brother and there is more to the story than you ever told me! You made Damon seem like the bad guy, but you know what I think? I think that people just miss judge him! And you are not helping by making people hate him!" I say. And I have no idea why I just said that. I don't know why I am mad at Stefan.

"Amy, honey," Stefan says and hold my shoulders but I won't see him in the eyes. "Amy." he says and tilts my head so I would be able to see him.

"You have no idea what Damon is capable of. You have no idea what he has done and what he will do."

"Well he will never change with an attitude like that. How can someone be capable of having hope and willing to change when everyone around him has given up on them?"

"Oh Amy, my sweet Amy. You really want to help don't you?" he asks, and I just stare at him.

"Amy, he can hurt you and he won't care. You need to get that inside your head."

"Stefan-" I begin but I can't finish. I don't want to argue with him.

"I will NOT allow him to hurt you." he says and stares down at me with those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I can handle myself Stefan. Are you sure this is all about my protection you worrying about?" I ask.

"Yes, what else would I be worried about?" Stefan says but I know there is something he is hiding.

"Stefan, I can protect myself and you have nothing to worry about. Damon won't make me like him. OK? I love you Stefan." I tell him sincerely. Hopefully saying it out loud will make it true. I really have to stop wanting to have Damon, because I need Stefan. Right? I can't do that to Stefan. Just because I hanged out with Damon for one day and he opened up to me doesn't make me different. Tomorrow he would be the same Damon and he would probably not think about me. I am reading into this way too much.

"I know, but I can't help but to worry. Damon, when he wants something he always gets it, and he always finds a way so sneak in and get it." Stefan says.

"Well that won't happen, I won't let it happen." I tell him.

***Author's Note***

**Don't know where I was going with this.**

**Well thank you for reading and please comment.  
Hopefully some action on the next chapter.**

**Thanks! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: The meeting

Chapter 12

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I leave Amy's house and head to my house. I can't believe she left school with Damon! I was worried the whole day, I would have gone and searched for them but I knew that would have made things bad with Damon. And what's up with Amy? She is getting really mad easily and is actually defending my brother! If she knew what he has done she wouldn't be protecting him. How many innocent lives have been killed just for the fun of it. What kind of game is Damon playing now? Is he trying to take Amy away from me? He's never liked me.

***Flashback***

_Year 1864_

Well it's been three weeks since the incident happened, and it's time for my mothers funeral to happen. It took a while to get things in order but it is finally going to happen. Today is going to be a really emotional day for me.

They are finally bringing down my mother down to her grave and I just stare at the coffin as it goes down to the ground. Some tears are falling down but I know my mother wouldn't like me to be sad. I'll be strong for her. They finish putting her down and start burying her. Family members and friends are coming over to me and saying there sorry's and hugging me. Then I see a man standing next to a tree looking at me. I excuse myself and go and see what the man wants.

"Excuse me may I help you?" I ask him.

"I got invited to this funeral, may I ask you a question?" he asks.

"Yes?"

"Is your father Calvin Salvatore?"

"Yes, that's my father."

"Whose funeral is it?"

"My mother. Now who invited you and who are you?" I ask starting to get suspicious.

"Hold up, let me guess how your mother was killed. Did you say it was an animal attack because you knew you couldn't say the truth because the truth seems crazy?"

I stiffen up, no one knows that, only I know that.

"How do you know that?" I ask him nervously.

"Let's just say you're not the only one who has lost their mother. I am Damon, Calvin Salvatore's son."

"What? How, what, huh?" I stuttered.

"What a sick joke this is all. I had no idea I was going to meet you!" he says.

"Wait you knew about this? You knew? Since when?" I ask.

"I found out when my mother died. And you can guess how she got killed. Well her 'accident'." he tells me.

"No way! Ok good! I thought I gone mental or something. Dad killed her too?" I ask.

"Well Calvin did kill her, he does not deserve to me called my father. He doesn't deserve my love or anything!" he says with hatred.

"I know how you feel, how could he do that?"

"WHAT? You do NOT know how I feel! OK? I bet you can't hate him! He is your father, somehow, somewhere deep inside of you, you know you can't hate him. You were grown up with both of your parents and loved by both of them! OK, so don't go and comparing your pain with mine! OK? I have lost EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! And to make it even worse I have to find you! I have to see the person he left me for! Who he left my mother for!" he yells at me and I get mad.

"You have no right to come here and start yelling at me! OK? I just lost my mother! And I say I rather grown up without a father! Do you have any idea how many hits, smacks I got from him? How I can NEVER be good enough for him! How I ALWAYS failed him! And now finding out that he cheated on my mother with yours!" I yell back.

"Oh don't start crying! I don't want my father there for me but for my MOTHER! She loved him SO much. I heard really great things about him when I was growing up. How much love there was in my mother's eyes while she was talking about him. And do you have any idea how much my mom suffered! She sacrificed EVERYTHING for me! And now she is gone! OK? You grew up with a warm house and slept with a full stomach. I had to grow my own food and sleep with an empty stomach for days! My mom was everything! You have NO right to tell me to pity you!" Damon yells with anger and with watery eyes.

"Ok we both need to calm down, we are both in pain. Let's just calm down." I tell him.

"NO I can't deal with this." he says and starts walking away.

***Present***

I park the car and head to the house. I see Damon inside and drinking something. Is that a hospital bag of blood?

"Why are you drinking your blood like that? I thought you liked it fresh." I ask him.

"So would you rather me kill someone?" he asks with his smirk.

I roll my eyes, "No Damon. It's just, not you." I tell him.

"Well let's just say I'm not me today." he says with a smile. Wow an actual smile, haven't seen that in a while.

"Why aren't you yelling at me? I've expected you to, or did you lash out it with Amy? You do know it was my idea." Damon says.

"Well she kinda lashed out on me. She started defending you!" I tell him.

Damon smiles at that.

"Damon, you better not hurt her! This is so like you Damon. You find someone sweet and innocent and then you go after them and making yourself look innocent. Then that person thinks they can change you and see some good in you, but you know what? You know you can't be change. You will always end up in the same place! You always kill that hope inside! And you always find a way to hurt that person too!" I tell him.

And I see this new Damon turn with his normal cocky self.

"You know what Stefan you're right. I always somehow end up being the bad guy so why am I acting to be the good one? What the hell am I doing with this blood bag? This isn't me! Thank you Stefan for slapping me with your words again! I'll be off and killing innocent humans!" Damon says with hatred and vanishes. Oh great what have I done?

***Author's Note***

**What do you guys think? **

**Thank you for reading and I will be really happy if I get feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13: First Love

Chapter 13

**Damon's P.O.V**

Stefan is right. Why am I pretending to be the good guy. I'm not the good one I'm the selfish one that everyone hates! Wasn't that my plan all along? To go after Stefan's girl and take her away like the way he took my girl away? He always tells me that she went after him, and always wants to make himself seem innocent. But he is NOT! Why don't people hate him for all the bad things he has done? Why don't they realize that he is not good either!

_Year 1880_

It's been more than fifteen years since I say my brother, he tried to talk to me but I can't. I just can't see him and feel so much hatred. Maybe I'm being to hard on him, maybe I should just give the guy a chance, he does look like a nice guy. We could have been good friends, if it wasn't for my stupid father. So I'm taking my moms advice. It wasn't his fault, he didn't choose this life. Just like me, he didn't choose whose his father was going to be. I'm not going to hate on him any longer. So I searched him up and he is easy to find, my first guess and I found him.

He is in Chicago.

I ask people around if they know a Stefan Salvatore and they led me to a bar. I go to the bar and I find out that he owns the bar. I was surprised that Stefan owns a bar. I wouldn't imagine him as a drinker let alone own a bar. Well he is my brother, we had to have some resemblance I went inside and founds someone who was working there.

"Can I speak to the owner of the place."

"I'm very sorry but he is very busy now."

"Well can you tell him it is his brother."

"He doesn't have a brother sir."

"Tell him it is his brother and he will understand." I said trying not to lose my patients. I knew Stefan would be here really fast when he heard that I was here, and I was right. He was just there with wide eyes and just stands there looking at me.

"Hello brother," I say with a smile and open my arms for a hug. He just stands there not sure what to do. But then he smiles and hugs me really tight.

"Damon! Long time no see." Stefan says while hugging me and then he lets me go.

"Look Stefan I have realized that I was really unfair with you and I am very sorry." I say sincerely.

"It's fine Damon we were both in a bad situation, but the good thing is that here we are together." He says with a smile. Stefan then leads me to a table and we catch up on our strange new life's as vampires. He tells me about his animal diet, and how he can not eat human blood, and if he does he will become the ripper. After talking he shows me around town and then shows me his house.

I've been with Stefan for a month now, and its nice to know that I have someone who is here for me. I notice that Stefan has a beautiful neighbor. She has gorgeous brown eyes, beautiful brown curls, amazing skin, a smile that brighten up the room, and a voice like an angel. Her name is Esperanza, Esperanza Jimenez. I can see the light, the hope that died. I never thought I could feel happy again, never thought that the hole of my mother could be filled. I smile to myself, huh Esperanza, she has the ability to fill it.

There is a dance coming up, and I'm planing to dance with Esperanza. I told Stefan the feeling I have for her and he told me to give it a shot. He is so happy to see me happy. We are really building our brotherly relationship. The dance is here and I'm wearing a very nice suit, and waiting for Esperanza to come in. Then I see her, she looks like she is glowing. I've never seen anyone as beautiful as she is, my heart is beating really fast. I go up to her and bow, and she curtsy at me.

"Why hello, Mr. Salvatore." she tells me with one of her beautiful smiles, which makes my heat flutter.

"Hello Miss. Jimenez I was wondering if I could have this dance?" I ask nervously.

She smiles at me, "I would love to." she says. I grab her arm and head to the dance floor. We line up with the rest of the people and start dancing. I spin her and then we are face to face. Man, does she take my breath away.

"You look beautiful this evening." I tell her, while looking at those deep brown eyes.

"Why thank you." she tells me.

I can't stop looking at those eyes, and her smile, man she is perfect. Then next thing I know the song is over.

"Well that was lovely, you are an amazing dancer Damon." she tells me, while getting really close to me.

"Really?" I ask.

"Very." She says now an inch away. "You know why don't we go somewhere more private." she tells me and leads to me to a room.

She then starts kissing me, which surprises me but then I kiss her back with so much passion.

"Wait, wait, wait, I need to tell you something first Esperanza." I tell her.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Esperanza my childhood wasn't that great for me and I had a very big loose and you, my dear you make everything so much better for me. What I'm trying to say is that I love you. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Will you please do me the honor and be mine?" I ask her.

"Oh, Damon I would!" she says with a smile and those words just made me the happiest man alive.

_3 years later_

I've been with Esperanza for three years now and we are going to get married in a week. I haven't told her about the vampire thing but I'll tell her that after we get married. I head to my mother's grave and tell her that I'm getting married and that everything turned out fine. I'm heading home and go to my bedroom, but then I start hearing noises. I head to where the noises are and they are starting to hear more like moaning. I'm in front of a door afraid to open it. I open it and I can't believe who it is. It's my brother and my soon to be wife kissing! I just stand there to shock to say anything or move. And then Stefan see's me and stops kissing Esperanza.

"Damon! It's not what it seems!" Stefan says, and Esperanza just stands there not being able to say anything.

"I can't believe this! I trusted you!" I tell Stefan, "And I love you Esperanza how could you, no how could either one of you do this to ME!" I yell at them and start running. Running away from there.

_**Present**_

Well here I am, the sun is setting down and I am taking every innocent life that comes my way. While I was in the middle of sucking someones blood I see Amy come and she sees me. I could see that she is terrified and then starts to run the other way. I roll my eyes, just my luck I think. I snap the person's head and go to where Amy is. She screams when she see's me.

"Damon! What are you doing!?" she asks.

"You weren't suppose to see that." I say creepily.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asks scared.

"Maybe, maybe not." I say and then try to stroke her cheek. But then she slaps it away, which makes me smile.

"Mhmm I see your still feisty." I tell her.

"Damon why are you doing this? This is not you, did you just forget the afternoon we just had?" She asks.

"What? Amy this is who I am! I am the selfish one! I'm the bad guy! Get used to it!" I tell her.

"No you're not! Your just hurt." she says, which really gets me.

"LEAVE!" I scream at her, which makes her jump and runs off.

What have I done?

***Author's Note***

**Sorry for the wait! I had writers block.  
Well please comment! Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Confession

Chapter 14

**Amy's P.O.V**

What just happened? What did I just see? Was Damon killing someone? And will he actually hurt me!? Oh my gosh is that what Stefan was trying to tell me!? Wait what are they? He was sucking his blood! But that is fairy tale, there is no such thing as vampires. There can't be! What if they are real. Does that mean that Stefan is a vampire to!? Oh my gosh my head is spinning and I'm still running. Even though I'm already in town I am not going to stop. I'm not safe until I'm home.

I finally reach my house and I quickly get my house keys but I have trouble opening the door. I can feel like Damon is right behind me, I can see those angry eyes staring at me. I finally get my door to open and I rush in and lock it shut. I finally catch my breath. What now? I still feel my heart beat beating super fast. I close my eyes and take some deep breaths.

"Honey? Are you OK?" I hear my mom ask, which makes me jump. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Mom you scared me!" I tell her.

"Are you ok? What's wrong? Your sweating!" My mom exclaims.

"Oh umm yea I sprinted home because I need to do something important. Just trying to catch my breath." I say with a light smile.

"Oh ok but you look kinda pail. Are you sure you're ok?" she asks concern.

"Yes mom, I'm going to go to my room and start on that important thing." I say and rush up stairs to my room and shut my door.

Oh God what am I going to do? Then I feel a buzz. I check my phone and its Stefan.I throw my phone to the bed in panic. Wait why am I scared of Stefan? He's not capable of hurting m, is he? No, of course not. But didn't Damon say he isn't innocent either? What? Did Stefan kill someone? Is he like Damon? No, he can't be! Oh I don't know! And I lay down at my bed.

**BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!**

Is all I hear. No Stefan isn't bad. OK I got that down. Now the question is; what are they? They are not human, that's for sure. What, are they? Vampires? Ha! I feel like Bella. I laugh coldly at the idea. I check my phone and I see twenty missed calls from Stefan. Does he know that I know? What do I know? That I saw Damon suck someone's blood and then killed them. Shouldn't I have report that? Oh I don't know what to do! What will Damon do? I keep thinking and thinking I feel like my brain is going to explode. I jump when I hear a knock on my door.

"Amy, honey open the door." says my mom. Ok I'm getting paranoid.

I go to my door and open it, "Yes mom?" I ask.

"Honey, Stefan is outside and he wants to talk to you." she says. When she says that my whole body went cold.

"Oh, umm mom. Tell him I'm not here. That I don't feel well. M-m-mom I don't want t-to see him." I say nervously. What is wrong with me? Didn't I just decide that Stefan is the good guy? That there has to be a logic explanation about this. I think I'm not ready to face him. Not yet.

"Honey are you ok? Did something happen between the two of you?" She asks.

"Mom I just don't want to see him." I tell her and then look at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine dear. Anyway dinner will be ready soon." She said and headed down stairs.

As my mom left I shut the door and went to my bed. What am I going to do? How can I face Stefan when I know he is not...human.

_tap tap tap_

I hear some tapping at my window.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" I hear someone whisper.

I go to my window and I see Stefan at my tree.

"Stefan? What are you doing? Get down from there you can hurt yourself!" I say concern as I'm heading to my window.

I see Stefan chuckle, "Just open the window a bit more. Then we can have a proper conversation." Stefan says.

I don't move from where I am, I hesitate to open it.

"Amy, do you really think I will harm you?" Stefan asks hurt.

I open the window, I guess I'll get this over now.

I feel a breeze, and then I feel some arms around me.

"Amy, dear, look at me." Stefan says.

I turn around and face him.

"Did Damon hurt you?" is the first thing he asks.

I shake my head, I can't find my voice. Why am I scared of Stefan?

"Why are you so scared then?" He asks.

So he doesn't know what I saw.

"Amy speak to me. You know you can trust me. You can tell me anything." he says sincerely.

"I saw him, Stefan. I saw him kill someone!" I say and I break down. I start crying.

"Oh Amy! You didn't need to find out like this!" Stefan says. And then everything I was fighting falls. I'm terrified and I start to move away from Stefan.

"Stay away from me!" I scream.

"Shhh...honey you'll make your mom worry. Amy don't you know me? I will never hurt you." he says. And I know that, but my instinct is telling me to stay away from him.

"I'm just so confuse and scared. I'm sorry Stefan I just don't know." I whisper.

"No you have a right to act like this. But you don't have to be afraid of me." he says and then comes close to me. "I will never hurt you." he tells me.

I look at those eyes and I know he is telling the truth.

"AMY DINNER IS READY!" I hear my mom yell.

"You should go." he tells me.

"I feel like I'm Bella and when I'm done eating I'm going to find you here." I tease him.

"It's nice to know you're back to your normal self. I can if you want." he tells me.

"I kinda want you to." I say kinda embarrassed.

"Then I will." he says. And I know Stefan will never hurt me, I lean in and kiss him.

"I know you'll never hurt me." I tell him, and I see him smile.

***Author's Note***

**Well what did you think?**

**Please comment and thank you all for reading!**

**Really makes my day! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: How I turned

Chapter 15 (Part 1)

I'm eating diner really slowly. I don't really want to go to my room anymore. What was I thinking? What was I suppose to do?

"Honey are you ok? You're not acting like yourself." my mom says.

"Oh I'm just tried, I had a long day." I tell her.

"Did something happen with you and Stefan?" she asks.

"No mom. I just...ugh it's nothing mo. Just stressed out with school and the future and all." I tell her.

"Honey everything will be fine. You should relax you work yourself out too much." she tells me with concern.

"Yea mom thanks. Umm I'm to tired I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight." I tell her and my dad, and then head upstairs. I stand outside my door not wanting to open it. Is he still there?

"You know I know you're standing there." I hear Stefan say, which makes me jump. I hear him make a fack chuckle.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." he says sadly. I grab the door knob not sure if I should open it. I open the door slowly and go inside and quickly shut the door and close my eyes.

"Amy please don't be afraid." I hear Stefan whisper. I open my eyes and see that Stefan is right in front of me.

"Amy let me explain everything. I will tell you everything." he tells me.

I give him a sight nod. He takes me to my bed and I sit down. He sits down but gives be space.

**_Flashback 1864_**

It's been a week since I saw Damon. I tried to find him but I couldn't. I am finally ok about my mother's death, I feel like I can go on with my life. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, a day when I can relax. No work today, my first day of calmness. I'm in my library reading a book, suddenly I hear my doorbell ring. I get up and see who it is. I open the door and I see this gorgeous woman at my door.

"Hello? May I help you." I ask her. I get a good look at her and I see that she isn't so please to talk to me.

"I want to talk to Calvin Salvatore. Where is Calvin Salvatore?" she asks angrily.

"Calvin? You want to talk to my dad?" I ask her. As soon as she hears those words her whole feature changes.

"Oh so you're Calvin son?" she says all of a sudden sweetly.

"Yes ma'am. Are you ok? Would you like to come in and-" I started but as soon as I said those words I flew to the wall and some hands where around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I manage to spit out.

"Listen to me and listen to me very well, I am not a very big fan of you so you better not get me angry, you better listen to everything I tell you, and you better answer all of my questions." she demands.

I start to lose my breath and not be able to breathe so I give her a nod.

"Good, if you listen to everything I say I will probably not kill you." she tells me and looses her grip. As she does that I take a deep breath in.

"What do you want from me?" I ask her while rubbing my neck.

"I will be doing all the questions here." she tells me sternly.

"So where is Calvin." She asks me.

"I don't know. He came and then he just left, without telling me anything." I tell her.

"Is that all that happen? Are you sure you are not hiding anything from me?" She asks me.

"Ok, I guess you know everything he came here all different. I don't know what is wrong with him. He came all angry and he said he wanted to talk to my mother and well my mom went. A-a-and h-he killed her. But I don't know how he did that. He was like sucking her blood or something he was biting her neck and he wouldn't stop. His eyes turned red, he looked like a monster. He came to his senses when he heard me say that he was hurting her, but I was t-t-to late." I struggled to say. But the woman's expression never changes, she didn't even look shock or anything.

"So she is dead." She says happily, which makes me angry.

"Haw dare-" I begin but she cuts me off.

"If I was you, I would hold my tongue." She tells me, and I obey.

"Whats your name?" I ask her.

She gives me a smile, "Very sorry for not introducing myself I'm Terra, Terra Johnson." She tells me.

"What about the other woman?" She asks me.

"I don't know, are you talking about Damon's mom?" I ask her.

"Ahh...Damon. Yes that's the other Salvatore. So you met. Where is he?" She asks me.

"I don't know. He came last week at my mothers funeral, I have no idea who gave him an invitation but he was here. But when we found out that we had the same father he got mad. And well he left, never heard of him since then." I told her.

"You sound like you are telling the truth. Well I guess you would have to stay with me for a while then." She tells me.

"What!" I exclaim, but then I'm pushed to the wall again, and my vision gets fuzzy.

"Don't complain!" Is the last thing I hear.

I wake up in a dark room, my hands are tied and I have something covering my mouth.

_Where am I?_

Suddenly I hear a door open.

"Let go of me! What is wrong with you! Let go of me!" I hear, and I don't believe my ears, it's Damon.

"Feisty this one, I like the other brother better he's more obedient." I hear Terra say.

"What!? I don't have a brother!" I hear Damon scream.

"You better calm down and start listening to me or else things wouldn't turn out good for you." Terra threatens. I hear them come to where I am and see the door open.

"Oh that brother." he says as he looks at me.

***Author's Note***

**Sorry if I took long, well hope you liked this chapter.  
There is going to be a part two! :)**

**Please comment and thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: How I Turned (Part 2)

Chapter 15 (Part 2)

I see that Damon is really mad that he is here. He is wearing a business suit with his hair nicely combed.

"Ok I see that you got me and him. Now what do you want?" Damon asks. Suddenly Damon is thrown across the room and is faced down at the floor.

"You will have to respect me and listen to what I say. And only do what I say, and I will ask the questions around here." Terra demands. I hear him mumble something but don't catch what he says.

"That's better." she says. "So Stefan I see you're up, been out for a while." she tells me, I don't respond. "See Damon, why can't you be more lie Stefan here?"

"Maybe I know how to defend myself." Damon whispers.

"Well you're not very good at it are you? So Damon I got some questions for you?"

"What would you like to know sweetheart?" Damon says as he gets up from the floor and sits down with his head resting at the wall.

I see Terra smile on how Damon is acting around with her. "So I know what happened with Stefan's mother and so happy that she is out of the picture." Terra says and I clench my teeth and create fist with both of my hands.

"Calm down tiger," she tells me, "But I would like to know what happened to your mother." she tells Damon, and I see him tense up.

"I asked you a question!" she says, but Damon won't say a word. "So now you want to be nice and silent." Terra says while rolling her eyes. Then at the speed of light she is quickly next to Damon and is looking directly at his eyes.

"You will tell me what happened to your mother."

"She died." he spits out angrily.

"How did she die!?" Terra says getting impatient.

"My d-d...Calvin did it. He killed her!" Damon yells at her.

Terra smiles when she hears that, "Tell me everything." she says doing the eye thing again.

"Well it was a normal day going home from the field and a stranger comes and says he wants to talk to my mother. When my mom saw him she-she-she looked so happy, the happiest I every saw her. And well they left and went for a walk in the forest. Then suddenly I hear a scream and run to the forest and I see him. He's, I don't know, he was biting her neck and wouldn't stop. He was hurting her! He looks at me then at my mother and looks terrified on what he just did, and vanished. And I guess you know what happened next." Damon says bitterly. I can see he is in pain, and is holding back tears.

"So all the competition is gone." Terra sad with a smile. When she said that it gave Damon strength and gets up and launches at Terra. Terra looked shocked but then smiled, and at a blink of an eye Terra dodged him and pushed him which knocked him out. I gasped and started heading towards him.

"Oh he's fine, he's not dead stop worrying." Terra tells me.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from us? I see you got your questions what do you want now?" I ask her getting angry.

"That's a very good question. Well you see I'm in love with Calvin. I have never been in love in my life, never felt this feeling like this, and when I saw him I knew I had to have him. And well I found out that he cheated on his soon to be wife with this low-class woman. But I guess he didn't love either of them I bet they were just some game for him. He needed someone more beautiful than the other two, and I'm just that girl. In the beginning it wasn't that hard for him to do what I wanted, but then he later felt guilty and wanted to stop. So I had to compel him and tell him it was ok. Then one day he said the magic words and told me he loved me, and I decided that it was time, time to change him. And I did, but the results, I was not ready. He is a very strong vampire for a beginner. And well here we are, I'm looking for him." she tells me.

"Ok, so you know your 'competition' is gone, now why don't you let us go?" I ask her.

She laughs, "I have to destroy what the competition left, and that's the two of you. You see Calvin actually does care about you guys he left me for your mother's and then when they finally died he leaves me for the two of YOU!" Terra says frustrated.

I turn pale, "Are you going to kill us?"

"No, oh darling I'm not that cruel. I'm going to turn you both." she says. And I stare at her wide eyes.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well Calvin didn't like that I turned him, and well I believe he wouldn't like if his two precious things turned into a monster to." she says evilly.

Suddenly Terra is biting my neck and this pain, oh how awful does it feel. I start screaming but it just made it worse she started biting deeper, but then she stopped.

"See that wasn't that bad was it?" she says sweetly. I just glare at her.

But the torture isn't over, I see Terra bite her arm and puts her arm in my mouth and forces me to drink her blood. Ugh it taste disgusting but I know this won't end soon. I kept drinking and drinking, how long has it been? She finally takes away her arm and then everything goes black.

When I come to my senses I hear some screaming and mumbling but don't have the strength to do anything and knock out again. The next time I wake up I feel different, not like I did in the first time. I feel like I have strength and very hungry. I open my eyes and I see everything clear, I can see that there is some light coming through the cracks of the door. I look around and see Damon in the floor, but Terra is not here. I take this as a moment to help Damon, I go to him and start shaking him.

"Damon? Damon? Are you alive?" I ask. Nothing, I start worrying. Then I remember what happened to me. She turned me! Wait what am I? Drinking blood, beautiful, fast, am I a vampire? No such thing they are just fairy tales. Time passes and I see Damon is finally waking up.

"Damon! How are you? What happened?" I ask him.

"Well I wake up and see Terra snap your head and you lie dead in the floor, and then she comes and attacks me and then everything went black and...wait how are you alive? What happened to me?" He asks very confused.

"She told me she was going to turn us and well I know this sound crazy but I believe we are vampires." I tell him.

"Nonsense that can't be." he says but as soon as he says that we hear some footsteps coming It takes awhile for them to come here. Then we see Terra and some woman come in and they open the door.

"Ah I see you two are finally awake. Well I guess Stefan told you, so yes you two are vampires, but not fully vampires. You're transition isn't over yet. You have to feed on human blood, if you don't well you die. Either way its a win, win for me. So I brought you a snack." she says while pushing a woman at us.

"How come she isn't screaming?" I ask her.

"Ah a beauty of being a vampire, you can compel people to do anything you ask them to do. That's how I made Damon tell me what happened to him." she says.

"I'm not doing it! I rather die than become a monster like Calvin or YOU!" Damon screams at her.

"Ok even better for me." she smiles evilly, "What about you Stefan?" She ask me.

I sit there silently. "Ah you're still the good boy, come on you know you're hungry." she says and bites the girl and the lovely scent of blood is overwhelming that I quickly go to her and start of feeding. I can't control myself.

"Stefan what are you doing!?" I hear Damon say and stop but the transition is done I'm a vampire.

**PRESENT  
**

I stare at Amy when I am done with the story, she hasn't said a word or anything.

"Amy? Are you ok?" I ask with concern.

"Umm..I guess it's a lot to take in. You know what Stefan, I need to relax it has been a very strange day." she tells me.

"Ok I understand, but know that I will never hurt you and I will protect you from anything." I tell her. I go to her and I hesitate to go near her but I go she doesn't flinch or anything so I keep on going closer. I kiss her forehead and at a blink of an eye I leave.

***Author's Note***

**Long chapter, so what do you think?**

**Please comment and thank you all for reading!  
Please I would love some feedback!  
THANKS! :D**


	17. Chapter 17:School with a Vampire

Chapter 16

_Amy's Dream_

I'm in the beach again and seeing the real Damon. The one who is hiding his pain and needs someone to be there for him, but then he changes into the monster.

"Amy this is me. You should stop wanting to change me. I can not be changed. I will only disappoint you. I will only hurt you, I do not feel. I don't care about anything or anyone!" I hear Damon tell me. And then he lounges into me and grabs me and starts sucking my blood.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I wake up screaming and sweating. Great now I'm dreaming about Damon. So what am I suppose to do now? OK I know they are vampires and the only fictional thing is the way Stephanie Meyer and all the other authors described how vampires are. So they don't glitter bummer Stefan would have rocked it, also Damon. Ugh ok got to be serious about this. But what could I do? I can't do anything! The only person who is freaking about this is me! I can't even tell my friends about this!

So one moment I feel like I know Damon, then I see him kill someone, and then get the whole story...oh man my head hurts. You know what I am just going to pretend like I don't know anything.

So I get up and change and then head to the kitchen.

"Morning honey are you feeling better?" My mom asks.

"Yea mom I was just weird yesterday." I tell her.

"Well if you don't feel ok you can stay home for today." I hear my dad say.

I was about to take his offer but then I had to face Stefan sooner or later, "No dad it's ok." I tell him.

I wasn't sure what the plan is. I have a car and I know how to drive. I'm not sure if Stefan is going to pick me up.

"Honey is Stefan picking you up?" My mom asks with concern.

"I'm not-" I started but then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." my dad said strictly. I see him go to the door and speak to Stefan. After speaking to him, which seemed like hours, he came to me and gave me a hug.

"Have a nice day." he told me. I smiled at him and said goodbye to my parents. I go to the door and see Stefan's back, I close the door when I'm outside. I stand there not sure what to do.

"If you don't feel comfortable you can go to school in your car." Stefan said sadly and then turned around and I saw that he was in pain.

"Stefan!" I say and go to him and hug him. He just looked so sad, what is wrong with me? I know he will never hurt me. Stefan isn't sure what to do but after a while he hugs back.

"I was so scared, I thought you were afraid of me. Amy I don't want to lose you." he tells me and then looks right in my eyes. His eyes are so sincere, sad, and love.

"Stefan, it was a lot to take in but seeing you now, I know you won't hurt me. I love you Stefan! I don't think anything could change that." I tell him with all my heart. When I saw that his face glows up and is filled with happiness.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me!" Stefan says with a grin, and grabs me spins me around and kisses me. It was a long kiss, as if it was the last, it was filled with so much passion.

"Ok tiger, we need to go to school." I tell him while I pull away.

He smiles at me and we head to the car.

While heading to school it finally hit me that I was going to see Damon. A killer, and no one knows. What is going to happen to the man's family? Are they looking for him because he never came back home? Next thing I know we are in the schools parking lot, and my breathing increases.

"Amy?" Stefan whispers, which makes me jump.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you." he tells me and I know that.

"What about the other people? Innocent people STEFAN!" I say, and I don't notice that I raised my voice.

"I know Amy, I know. This is what I ment. No one can stop Damon, and I tried Amy. But when I could, I saved some ok? For now lets just go to school." Stefan tells me.

I nod my head. He leaves the car and then comes to my door and opens it for me. I smile but this just reminds me of Damon. I just have to face it, he can't be changed. Deep inside of me, it's telling me that, maybe that's why I had that dream.

We walk through the halls and head for my locker, my friends meet up with us and talk, but I'm too distracted. Next period I have it with Damon. And too quickly the bell rings.

"You'll be fine he won't do anything at school." Stefan whispers in my ear. I just give him a small smile and head to my class.

Class was normal, the teacher is so chill and he's class is pretty easy for me. Just like the first day of school Damon came in, in the middle of the lecture. And he had his eye's on me, but unlike the first day of school he didn't stare at me for a long time. I rolled my eyes, I knew I wasn't anyone special for him, and anyway I shouldn't want him to notice me. I should be terrified of him, so why aren't I? He's not afraid to kill me, so why am I not scared? For the rest of the class I couldn't concentrate. Then finally the bell rang. I quickly got my stuff and headed for the door but then Damon was there. You know what? I'm not going to show that I'm scared, that's what he is looking for. I straighten up my poster and held my head up high and walked right pass him.

"I'm surprised you showed up." Damon tells me.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked him.

"Well you took the whole vampire thing really well. You are a strange girl." He tells me.

I roll my eyes at him, "Leave me alone Damon!" I tell him.

He laughs but it's cold and bitter, "Alright princess, see you at lunch." he tells me and starts to walk away.

"Who invited you?" I asked him.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" he asks, and I just give him a puzzled look.

"I'm with Caroline now." he tells me with crooked smile, which made my heart flutter, and leaves.

***Author's Note***

**Yea sorry I'm late. Well I hope you liked it.**

**I would like to thank Alondra and Pokemon1998 for the help! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment! **

**THANKS! :D**


	18. Chapter 18:New Couple?

Chapter 17

My eyes got huge, what does he mean he is with Caroline?! Are they dating? Damon doesn't date he just has some fun with girls. And why didn't she tell me? Or did she tell me? I wasn't paying attention. No if she said Damon's name I would have reacted. So why didn't she tell me? The late bell rings which makes me jump. Great I'm late for class and the teacher looks surprised that I'm late.

"Amy are you ok? You look a little pale." The teacher asks me.

"No I'm ok thanks." I say and head to my seat. Well that's not embarrassing. She stars the lecture but now that I think about it, I am scared. Damon is dangerous and he could hurt Caroline! He doesn't care about her! Ugh! And the worst thing is that I can't do ANYTHING about it! I need to talk some sense into Caroline, but I know she won't listen to me! The teacher suddenly asks me what the answer was for number one and I answered it correctly. Thought I wasn't paying attention huh, well I wasn't but my brain is weird.

_LUNCH_

The lunch bell rings, great lunch is here. I have no idea how this will end, but I bet it won't end up pretty. I get my stuff and head to the door. As usual Stefan is out the door waiting for me, but Stefan knows me to well he knows something is wrong with me.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I don't want to go to lunch." I tell him.

"Why?" he asks confused.

"Damon is with Caroline." I tell him and he understands.

We are in the cafeteria and are getting our food and then head to our table. I'm playing with my food, I feel so disgusted. How could he! He is heartless! Caroline is probably filled with joy that she's with Damon. She's always wanted to be with Stefan. She's with a Salvatore she is satisfied.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" I hear Maria tell me.

"Oh umm hi. Sorry Maria." I tell her. When did she get here?

"What's wrong? You look pale!" she tells me.

I was about to answer her but then I see them and a piece of my heart breaks. For some reason I want to be Caroline, I want to be next to him. I want to be the one he has his arms around with. I want to feel is warmth, and be so close that I can smell him. I want to be able to look into those deep blue eyes and have him hold my hand and...no stop!

I see that Caroline has her "I'm higher than all of you." face then I look at Damon and he is looking right at me. Some regret flashes through his face but then he pulls himself together. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath in, I am not going to be a little pig and be scared of the big bad wolf! He will not control me!

"Nothing Maria, nothing is wrong. Was nervous but now I'm ok." I tell her and give Damon a fierce look. Damon looks shock for the sudden change of attitude but then smirks at me, as if saying 'game on'. Maria turns around to see what I am staring at and she gives a gasp when she see's Caroline with Damon.

"When did that happen?" She asks me surprisingly. I am happy that Maria didn't know about it either.

"I have no idea." I tell her, and then I see Caroline come to our table and sit down as if nothing changed. Damon followed her every move and I see that he isn't eating but has his arm around her waist.

"Hey guys." she said in her normal perky voice.

"Hey? Really?" Maria says.

"What?" She Caroline asks clueless.

"Oh I don't know Caroline, is there nothing new today? Oh here's a hint...WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Maria asks while pointing at Damon, which makes him chuckle.

"OH that..." Caroline says.

While they are arguing I'm just looking at Damon and he seems disappointed, he wanted me to be the one screaming and getting angry at Caroline.

"Amy? You seemed more angry about this why aren't you saying anything?" Maria says angrily. I won't blame her, when she gets angry she lashes out at anyone.

"Well I don't think it is worth it." I say, and I know that will make Caroline really angry.

"Plain Amy! When I finally get a HOT boyfriend and she see's me happy she won't give a damn cuz its for ONCE not all about her!" Caroline lashes out.

"Well look who is making this about me right now! Caroline you do a very great job at doing that All BY YOURSELF!" I tell her. And as usual Caroline storms off and making me the bad guy. You know what? I will not let her get her way this day. I'mma make a scene. So I stand up and follow her, and I know that Stefan, Maria, and especially Damon are following me. Caroline is going to the school's parking lot.

"Oh this is just typical you Caroline! Just running away!" I yell at her. She stops walking and turns around and her face is filled with rage.

"Amy why does everything have to be about you!? You get the hot boyfriend, the perfect parents, your life is perfect! Why can you not be happy right now?" She tells me sincerely.

I soften my voice and expression and say,"Oh Caroline if it would have been anyone else than Damon I would have been happy. I would have loved seeing you happy and finally you getting your prince charming. But you know what? DAMON IS NO PRINCE CHARMING!" I tell her.

"No Amy I don't believe that! I say you are jealous cuz you want Damon. You wish you were me right now, I know my friend." she tells me and deep inside of me know she is right. I take a look at Damon and he is standing there with a shocked face, and when he meets my eyes he wishes it was true. But I can't want him, he is trouble. I can't have this wish.

I look back at Caroline,"Oh honey come on really the jealousy card? You are just letting your self-esteem get to you. You would fall for his lame comments and his bad boy edge. And honey those kind of boys will just leave you like trash and won't take a second glance at you. How do you know you are any different from any other girl he had? He has like twenty girls a week or probably a DAY!" I take my eyes away from Caroline and to Damon,"He'll just end up hurting you, even though you want to help. How do you know your different?" I say asking him. And then I look at Caroline and she slaps me!

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" she yells at me and then tries to slap me again but I'm to fast for her and hold her arm.

"Did you forget I took karate?" I say then I pin her down the floor.

"Show off." I hear Caroline mutter, which makes me smile.

"Caroline please listen to me. Stay away from him! I just want to help you. I don't want you to get hurt." I tell her.

"JUST GET OF ME!" Caroline screams. I roll my eyes and get of her I know it's no use.

I get off her and she goes to Damon and they go to Damon's car and ride of. I feel some arms go around me, which makes me jump.

"You did the right thing." I hear Stefan whisper.

"Amy are you ok? You know Caroline is always jealous and well she didn't mean it and..." Maria started saying and I knew she wanted to cheer me up.

"It's ok." I tell her and smile at her.

***Author's Note***

**Well what did you think? **

**Things got heated with Caroline and Amy.  
Well thank you for reading and please comment!  
THANKS!**

**:D**


	19. Chapter 19: Rescuer

Chapter 18

After the Caroline scene Maria wants to know what's up. I keep telling her that Damon is just a bad boy and a bad decision for Caroline. And that he will just end up hurting her. Maria believes me but she keeps on insisting there is something else.

"What else could there be Maria?" I finally ask her when we are in our last period. I give up I have no clue what she is looking for.

She looks at me and see's that I am serous. "Really Amy? I know my best friend, how can you not notice?" She asks me.

"I am seriously lost; I have no idea what you are talking about." I tell her.

She sighs and says, "Deep inside of you, you are falling for Damon."

"What!? NO!" I say.

"A little part of you knows I'm right."

"Maria you don't understand, I CAN'T like or have feeling for him."

"Why not?" Maria asks.

"Well he is Stefan's brother, plus I'm in love with Stefan." I tell her.

"You're hiding something, that's not the whole explanation." she saying and gives me a stare.

Ugh she knows me to well! I can't hide her anything she has some crazy power and she knows when I am lying to her. Why did I have to open my mouth? Ugh what should I tell her?

_"Oh I don't know Maria maybe it's because he is the bad vampire and goes off killing people for no reason and does not care!" _

I can't tell her that.

"Amy? You know you can trust me." Maria says sincerely.

"I just- I just- I can't" I tell her sadly.

"Maria sits there speechless, "I thought we could tell each other everything. I thought you trusted me? Don't you trust me?" She asks hurt.

"I can but-" I begin but she cuts me off.

"But what?" she asks then the bell rings.

"I'm sorry I just can't tell you." I tell her.

And that got her, you could see the pain going through her, "You know what? Talk to me when you want a friend." she tells me and storms off the classroom.

Great what else could go wrong in this day?

"Amy are you ok?" I her the teacher say.

"Huh?" I her myself say and I was surprised to see I was the only one in the classroom.

"OH umm sorry I was just thinking I'm going to go now." I told her, got up and left the class.

* * *

I was walking not remembering that I promised Stefan we were going to go somewhere after school. So I kept walking not really paying attention to where I am going. Then I hear a car honk, which makes me jump.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" I hear my name being yelled.

I turn around to see who it is.

"Amy where are you going?" I hear Stefan ask.

"Oh umm I thought I should walk to my house alone." I told him.

"Amy what's wrong?" He asks.

"Oh nothing Stefan I just lost my best friend because I can't tell her about this whole secret thing and I have no idea if Caroline is safe! I can't even do anything about it! So can't a girl just have some privacy?" I tell him sarcastically.

"Oh Amy." Stefan says and leaves his car and comes to me and hugs me. I feel better in his arms but not completely.

"I just need some time alone Stefan." I whisper to him.

"I just don't feel safe leaving you with Damon out there, you know?" He tells me.

"I think I can handle him." I tell him with a smirk. Wow did I just smirk? I think Damon is rubbing that on me.

Stefan smiles with my smirking, "You are one brave little lamb. So fierce and believing you can kill the lion." Stefan tells me.

"Stefan I am going to be fine, I promise." I tell him. He stares at me deeply, when he does this I feel like he is looking at my soul.

"Fine." he finally says.

"Ok you better go get your car, you parked in red." I tell him.

"Oh I know." he tells me cockily.

"Just because you have money doesn't mean you can get away with everything." I tell him.

"That's not the only way I get away with stuff." he tells me whiling winking at me then heads to his car and drives away.

I smile as he drives away. I start walking again getting closer to my house. When I was about ten blocks away I needed to cross a street and then everything was way to fast. I just heard a car sequel as it was trying to stop, I turned my head and saw a man with a panic face. Then at a blink of an eye someone grabbed me and I was safe in the sidewalk.

"ARE YOU OK? OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!" I heard the man scream.

"Are you ok?" I heard a man whisper, which is my rescuer.

"Oh um yea I am. No harm done, not even a scratch." I tell him and I look up and see a good-looking man in his mid thirties with light brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"Are you sure?" he asks me as he gets up and is lifting me and getting me on my feet.

"I think I am." I say and I think I mean it. It's as if nothing happened I can walk I bet I don't even have a bruise.

"Are you ok miss? I am really sorry I have no idea what happened and I think I wasn't paying attention And oh my God I could have killed you. Do you want any help its-" The man kept ranting on.

"SIR! I am ok! See not a scratch, thanks to this man over here. Now I think the only thing that you can do is pay more attention on how you drive because you could have killed me." I tell him trying to calm him down, but I'm sure I didn't really do I great job about it.

"Can I give you something? I feel like owe you something! I got to do something to help you out." he tells me.

"Excuse me but I believe the only thing you can do is leave this girl alone. She has gone through a shock here and well I can walk her home and make sure she will arrive home safely. You can go and be grateful that she is not suing." my rescuer says.

"Who are you? Are you related? How do I know she will be safe with you and you won't rape her? Or kidnap her?" He asks.

"I have two children around her age and I will NEVER do anything like that. You can leave and be calm and know that she will arrive home safely." he tells him while staring at him.

"Ok. Well again I am very sorry." he tells me and gets in his car and drives off.

"Thank you." I tell the man again.

"Well it's ok it's not like rescue people everyday. You sure do need to be more careful when you cross the streets." he tells me.

"I know I just, lets just say I am not myself this day." I tell him.

"Well you're welcome then." he tells me.

"We didn't really properly meet I'm Amy you are?" I ask him.

"I am Calvin, Calvin Salvatore."

***Author's Note***

**Dun, Dun, DUUUNNN! **

**Well I am very sorry that this took forever but here it is!  
Well I really hope you guys liked it! **

**Thank you for reading and please comment what you think!  
Thanks!**

**:D**


	20. Chapter 20: Forgiveness

Chapter 19

When I herd that name I froze inside. Calvin Salvatore? Didn't Stefan and Damon tell me that name before? Yes they did but I forgot who he is Ugh how can I forget someone like this? Ugh its in the tip of my tongue...nope I lost it. Calvin Salvatore, wait is he...

"Amy are you ok?" Calvin said.

"Oh yeah just thinking, thought I knew someone with that name. Say your last name is Salvatore Are you related to the Salvatore brothers? Stefan Salvatore is my boyfriend and he lives with his uncle, John Salvatore." I told him.

Could Calvin be a vampire? I have no idea what a vampire looks like. Its' not like they have red eyes or the same golden eyes and have skin cold as ice. That would of been nice, you could easily know if someone was a vampire. Darn it I'm being paranoid again; I feel like Bella had it easy. She was protected with a whole clan of veggie vampires and a pack of wolves protecting her.

"John Salvatore? Never herd of him, I just came to visit this town. Never really knew the background of my family." he told me.

"Didn't you say you had kids?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Yes I do have kids. My, my ,my wife passed away and well I did something stupid." he tells me.

"Oh I'm sorry. Again I am not usually like this, I don't get into people's business. I'm not myself today. I am very sorry for your loose." I tell him.

"No its ok. Well after my wife died I left the kids with my wife's sister's house and well I haven't seen them since."

"Why haven't you gone an visit them?"

"Well I feel like they will hate me."

"Have you ever tried to tell them what happened?"

"I don't believe they will listen or believe in what I say."

"Have you ever tried? Like REALLY try? They have the right to know the whole story, to know what actually happened. Or else they are just going to imagine the worst of you." I tell him.

"You are such a bright child. I've screwed up too much. I deserve this." he tells me.

"How do you know you deserve this if you don't even know what they'll say. They don't know how things happened or why it happened. Calvin do you love your kids? You loved there mother right?" I asked him.

"OF course I loved her! And my children, I love them with all my heart."

"Then you got to show them! Tell them everything, apologize and tell them you know you screwed up. Tell them that you regret everything. You also have to show your love. You have to act, or else its going to be all talk. And if they don't believe you then don't stop. Don't stop trying, shoe them they are worth it!" I tell him. I'm not sure why I really want to help Calvin.

"Wise words from such a young girl," I smile at him," Stefan is really lucky to have you in his life." he tells me.

"So which street do we go next? Right or left?" he asks. I blink, I forgot I was heading home.

"To the right and my house is the one is the end of this street." I tell him.

When we reach my house he says goodbye and then starts walking away.

"Calvin!" I call out to him and he turns around.

"Thank you again, also you seem worthy for a forgiveness. I would forgive you if I was your child. You seem like you meant everything you said." I tell him sincerely.

I see him make a small smile, "No thank you. And I just wish my sons would do the same." he says with sadness in his voice. I sigh and go inside my house.

***Author Note* **

**Really really short chapter, sorry! **

**This was just to kinda start the next chapter I guess.  
You also kinda get to know Calvin.  
Well don't worry next one will be up soon!**

**Thank you all for reading and please comment!**

**Thank you! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: Forgive & Forget?

Chapter 20

**Stefan's P.O.V**

After I left Amy I decided I would go hunting it was a perfect time to go. I am rarely alone, Amy always wants me to be with her. I don't mind, but now I feel lonely. I would rather be with Amy now; I don't eve care if its hours at the mall filled with clothes and shoes. The thing any guy hates being stuck at, but at least I would be with her. There are plenty of rabbits and deer around here, not the tastiest food but I manage. After I am done eating I head home, Amy won't call me to come over she is too upset. Ugh thanks to my stupid brother he is making Amy's life difficult. I don't give a damn if he ruins my life. but I don't want him to do that with Amy! Ever since Damon came to town he is messing up Amy! I see her wandering off, paying less attention to her friends, and is always having her guard up. She is now always kinda tense and she seems to relax only when I'm holding her or if she has her eyes on Damon; making sure he isn't killing people. I won't blame her acting like this, with Damon around no one is safe. And then now with the Caroline thing! Ugh what is Damon up too? Why Caroline? Why is he hurting Amy like this? He must know that he is hurting her. Now I have to see and try to put some sense into Damon. Even through the toughest time I still have some hope in him. Hoping that there is some humanity in him. But I probably know how this conversation will end up.

I head to my house and it seems like no one is inside. My uncle, John, originally lives here. He knows about his ancestors and knows what Damon an I are and that we always seem to come back to town. Whenever we are in town whoever is living in our house they leave town while we are here. Our family line always seems to continue. I head to my room and get a book and start reading it. I've read most of my books around one hundred times, it's been awhile since I've actually been alone, alone, oh well. While I was half way through the book I was reading, To Kill a Mockingbird, I hear a car coming to the house. Damon is hear. I bet he knows what is coming up for him. I hear him come inside and as always pours himself some bourbon. I close my book and use my vampire speed to head downstairs.

"Why are you so lonely Stefan? Did your girlfriend finally realize how no fun you are?" Damon says. I just glare at him, he looks up and smirks.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy cheer up." he says while walking towards me and playfully punches my arm.

"Damon why are you doing this?" I ask him even though I already know his answer.

"Doing what Stefan?" Damon asks innocently.

"Ok I know you hate me and all so can't we be civil and just keep this between us? Can you not include Amy into this?" I tell him.

"And how am I including Amy? I haven't touched her or hurt her so I don't know why you're complaining."

"Oh you know exactly what you are doing. You know Caroline is Amy's best friend so what's up? Why did you pick her for being your little blood bag? Anyway their HUMAN Damon not toys!"

"I know they are I'm not stupid Stefan! And you're lucky I'm keeping her alive! Anyway through her I could get fresh blood when we go in a "date" or when she wants me around, and I'm not killing innocent people." he says with a dramatic expression.

I sigh, what am I going to do about it? Just because he is just torturing one person for his own entertainment he believes its better than killing people. Well it kinda is but it doesn't make it right.

"Alright Damon, but can't you use a new person for your entertainment?" I ask him.

"Well now that you asked so nicely...no." Damon says and smiles.

"Ugh!" I yell out.

"Watch your temper little bro. But I'm sorry I don't have any other choice. I came to town for 1. Torture your life again." he says and smiles at me, " and 2. I found something interesting in this town and it has to do with Caroline. So her being Amy's best friend was kinda like a bonus." he tells me with a smirk.

"What do you mean you found something? And how does it involve Caroline?"

"My problem Stef not yours so mind your own business."

"Well can't you compel her and get whatever you want and just leave her alone!?"

"Ahh..but where's the fun in that?" he asks me.

"Damon I mean it! I will not allow you to hurt her! Stop hurting Caroline!"

"Or what Stefan? Stop with the threats whenever I do something you don't like you threat me and you believe you can hurt me! It's quiet amusing but it gets so annoying!"

And that was it, I don't know what causes it but he gets me so angry sometimes. I jump at him and start punching him. I just hate how he doesn't respect me and just ruins everything for me. Haven't I suffered a lot? Why does he keep lashing out with me? He is like a disease that never leaves, it always haunts me. He picks me up and throws me to the wall, but I use it as an offense and push myself from the wall and jump on top of him. It gets him off guard but not for long. Now its my turn and I get him and punch him and he flies to the stairs. I see him getting up and start running towards me and I grab something so I could stab him, but he is too fast for me. He grabs what I had and starts stabbing me! Yup this backfired me. But then I don't feel any stabbing happening and I see that Damon is in the ground. What just happened?

"Don't you two ever stop fighting?" I hear someone ask and I freeze at his voice.

"Ugh great timing. I guess the party pooper has arrived," I hear Damon say and then groan, "Did you really have to punch me that hard?" he asks.

"Man up Damon it wasn't that hard." he says.

I see Damon get angry and run up to him and I see that he actually pushed him to the wall. But he is stronger than Damon and rushes up to him and starts chocking him.

"I think you still need to learn some manners."

"Stop it Calvin! You made your point, and you have no right to come hear and treat us like this!" I tell him defending my brother.

Calvin lets go of Damon and Damon starts rubbing his neck and he looks at me as if saying 'thanks'.

"So this is what I get for saving you?" he asks me.

"I was fine! I can handle on my own FATHER! We don't need you! So thank you for whatever you did and you can leave!" I tell him with anger.

"Can't you forgive and forget?" he tells us.

"Oh yes I would love to forgive the man who just chocked me a few minutes ago." Damon says sarcastically.

"Come on Damon don't you ever want to be forgiven for something you have done? Desired it? Can't you do that with me?" he says sincerely.

I see Damon struggle with words but then says,"How do I know you mean it? How do I know whatever you said is true? You have hurt me a lot and I will not allow that to happen again! For me I NEVER had a father and for what Stefan has told me you didn't do a great job being one. So if you want to be our father you have to prove yourself."

Those were the most meaningful words Damon has said for a while.

I see my father give a small smile and see his eyes go watery, "She was right." he whispered.

He turns his head to face me, "So I met your girlfriend today, she is a lovely girl. You know how to pick them, she has such a bright view in life." he tells me.

I panic and now I am the one who launches himself to him. My arm is up in his neck and I am not allowing him to breathe.

"How do you know Amy! What did you do to her!" I yell at him.

"What did you do to her!" I hear Damon growl.

My dad starts chuckling.

"What's so funny!?" I ask him angrily.

"You two care about this girl, and don't even try to deny it Damon." Calvin says.

"You don't know me old man." Damon says and then leaves.

"Come on Stef show is over you can stop trying to choke me." Calvin tells me.

I lower my arm and just stare at my father. It seems like he actually wants to change.

"What happened with Amy?" I ask him.

***Authors Note***

**Sorry I am taking long :/**

**Well Calvin came and is trying to apologize but he is bad at it -_-**

** Thank you all for reading this and sorry for the grammar mistakes!**

**Please comment and thanks!**

**:D**


	22. Chapter 22: Belle

Chapter 21

Damon's P.O.V

I run out of the house. I have to get out of there. I just can't get soft, I will not allow myself get soft and be filled with stupid emotions. How dare he come and tell me to forgive him! That's exactly what he did to my mother! He just came out of nowhere and he expected things to be normal, then he killed her! Anyway he has not earned any kind of forgiveness! I have never seen him show any sign that he cares about me.

"Don't be filled with hatred." I hear my mom's voice say.

The only thing that stop me every time. Its the thing that makes me turn my humanity switch on. It makes me not hate Stefan and actually care for him. How come I always have to be the bigger man? I don't want to apologize or accept his apology! He didn't earn it anyway. But he is right; I have wanted someone to forgive me. Heck I kinda want Amy to forgive me now. Amy is a chill person. I don't really want to hurt her. If she wasn't Stefan's girlfriend we could have been friends. She knows how to joke and doesn't get butt hurt easily. She is feisty and I like it! But I have my reasons about the Caroline thing.

1) I loved how she chases me around like a lost puppy, its quiet funny. And well she is just asking for trouble. She easily fell for me! Few of my famous lines here and there and charming smile and BAM she is mine. If that didn't work I do have other ways that could have work.

2) I am tacking down someone's family line. This pure heart that I met a long time ago, someone I could call "little sister".

**_Flashback_**

Me and Esperanza are going to have out one year anniversary tomorrow. I still can't believe that Esperanza is mine! I can't believe that I can call her mine! I am going to surprise her by going to her house and get her roses and we will spend the day together. I am going to treat her like a queen tomorrow. I always treat her like a queen, but I want tomorrow to be special.

**The next day**

I woke up today very early got a nice suit on and bought some flowers I even wrote a poem for Esperanza. I really hope she likes it. I go to her house and ring the doorbell.

"Hello?" I hear as I see Esperanza open the door. Even when she just woke up she looks so beautiful. Her hair is perfect, her eyes shine, she is beautiful.

"Damon! What- what? Well this is a surprise." She says while trying to fix her hair.

I take her hands and she is looking at me.

"Don't try to fix yourself even when you just woke up you still are beautiful." I tell her.

"Oh Damon am I lucky to have you." She tells me.

"No I am lucky to have a woman as lovely as you."

"Oh Damon you got me blushing red as a tomato!"

"You look even lovelier." I tell her and kiss her cheek.

"Oh stop. Come on Damon head inside." She tells me grabs my hand and leads me inside while she closes the door. Even one touch from her sends my heart flying.

"I didn't expect you to come so early today." she tells me as we sit down.

"Well today is a special day and well I wanted to spend this whole day with you." I tell her and put my arm around her.

"I am so glad you wanted to be with me this whole day but umm... there is something I haven't told you. And well I should have told you before but I don't know why I didn't tell you. Maybe it's because my mind has been filled with you." She tells me.

"What is it darling? What do you have to tell me? Is something wrong?" I ask her worried.

"Damon promise me you won't get mad that I held something from you."

"I don't believe that I would ever be mad with you." I assure her.

"Alright. Well Damon I haven't told you everything about me. Well Damon my mother died a year ago when she was going to give birth to my sister. It was a very difficult procedure and well my sister survived but my mother didn't. And well I am responsible of her and well I never told you that I had a younger sister." she tells me.

"Oh darling why were you so scared to tell me about her?" I ask her.

"I don't know. You would have thought she was my daughter or thought I cheated on you. And well I don't want to lose you so that is why I never told you about her."

"Oh honey you could never lose me! But where do you keep her when we are together?" I ask her.

"Oh I call a nanny don't worry the child is safe, I'm responsible Damon!" she tells me getting a bit angry.

"Don't get mad love I know you are, I was just wondering. So where is the precious little girl? What's her name?" I ask and then I hear a child cry.

"Oh she is up I won't take long let me get her." Esperanza tells me and then goes to a room.

Well this didn't seem like Esperanza, I thought she would tell about something this important, to me. Well she did have a reason but it didn't really seem reasonable. Maybe I am just looking into this too much. Esperanza is caring, loving, and won't hurt anyone. Then I see Esperanza come in with a beautiful baby she has the opposite features of Esperanza. The little baby has blond hair with green eyes and her hair is straight and not curly like Esperanza.

"Oh she is such a beautiful baby girl! What's her name?" I ask her.

"Damon this is Belle." Esperanza tells me.

"She is gorgeous just like her sister," I tell her and look at Esperanza's eyes," May I hold her?" I ask.

Esperanza doesn't say anything but hands be the baby.

"How old is she?" I ask while looking at Belle.

"She is one and a half."

"Can she walk?"

"No, the doctor said there was something wrong with her legs and that she would likely not be able to walk."

"Oh God! That's so sad, is there something we can do?"

"Oh its fine I don't think you have to make a big deal about it."

"Esperanza! How could you say that? If there is something we can do I'll do it!"

"Why do you care so much?"

"One you are my lovely girlfriend and I would do anything to help your family. Secondly why would you want your sister to live without walking?" I say.

"I never said that but I feel like we shouldn't worry." she tells me and rolls her eyes. I just look at her confusingly.

"Don't worry Belle she doesn't mean it. I would try my best to help you." I whisper.

**Day Of Esperanza and Damon's Wedding**

I decided to come back to Chicago. This day was the day me and Esperanza where suppose to get married. This needed to be the happiest day of my life but it got ruined of my stupid brother. Ugh this rage inside of me is killing me! Ugh I turned it off! I turned the emotions off and now I'm going to kill Esperanza! Stupid me she probably was playing me all along. She probably used me to get close to Stefan! Or maybe Stefan tricked her and...no they both were playing me!

I reach her house and knock it down. I see someone scream and I automatically kill her. I rush to Esperanza's room but she is not there. Darn were could she be?

"Damon? Ish that yew?" I hear the voice of Belle and I freeze. I turn around and I see the three-year old child look at me with a terrifying face. The child I cared about and got her legs healed. The child that is clean and pure.

"Oh honey no don't be afraid of me!" my mouth automatically says. Where did that come from? I thought I didn't care of anything! Why would I care about ESPERANZA'S sister?

"Damon what are yew doing?" she asks.

"Oh I was looking for your sister. Where is she?" I ask her.

"I don't know, she left and didn't even say goodbye to me."

"She left you here alone!" I ask and my rage is raising again. Oh how could I been so blind before? Esperanza didn't really care about her sister! She didn't really take care of her either! She would have been happy if Belle's leg didn't even get healed!

"No my nanny has been with me." she tells me and my face goes pale. Great I just killed her nanny.

"Belle honey come here." I tell her and she walks to me and I carry her in my arms.

"I am going to take care of you now, your nanny had a little accident and well she won't be able to take care of you. Don't worry I'll find some good people to raise you and I'll always check up on you." I tell her.

"Ok Damon." she says with a smile that makes me feel again.

**Present**

Well it turns out that Blondie is related to my precious little Belle.

***Author's Note***

**Didn't expect that did you? I didn't expect to add a new character either :P****Well thank you pokemon1998 again for this idea! She is great! **

**Thank you all for reading and please comment!**

**Thanks! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: I'm back

Chapter 22

**Amy's P.O. V**

I feel bad for Calvin, he seems to be a really nice guy. And he actually does care about his kids. Wait why was I even bugging him about his personal life? I don't even remember, this day has been a big jumble big mess. I'm actually missing Caroline now. She would probably be texting me now so we can go to the mall. Ugh stupid Damon! He is probably hurting her, biting her, or taking advantage of her. Why does Caroline have to act like ugh herself? Why does she even want Damon? Ugh stupid bad boy charm! Whatever I have to talk to him. I thought we were getting along. When he told me about his past and then he turns back into his jerk face self. I bet Damon has trust issues and that's why he is usually a dick. But there is still some hope in him and he just lies to himself. He pushes people away because he believes he deserves it.

**RING RING RING**

It's Stefan.

"Hello?" I say.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" I gear Stefan weird and panic.

"Stefan what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong with me how are you? Are you ok? Are you hurt?-" I hear Stefan babble that I can't even understand.

"Stefan calm down I can't understand you. Slow down." I tell him.

"I herd you were in a car accident and well I got worried and-" he begins and begins to ramble again.

"Stefan honey again I can not understand you. Stefan you know what I think I am to tried to understand to. You know what lets talk tomorrow."

"Ok I'll talk to you when I pick you up." he tells me. Ugh I don't really want to deal with this in the beginning of the morning.

"Stefan don't worry you don't have to pick me up I can go to school my own. You spoil me to much I can drive tomorrow." I tell him.

"No honey I want to pick you up. I want to know that you will be safe and won't get hurt." he tells me.

"Stefan that was one in a life time thing I won't get hurt I'll be ok." I tell him.

I hear him sigh and he knows that I made up my mind.

"Fine but I'll be waiting for you. That's not fair you left me all alone today and now I won't be able to see you tomorrow morning. I'm missing you." he tells me.

I smile, "You'll survive. Come on Stefan," I begin but then yawn.

"You are tired you should go to bed. I just wish I was there with you." He tells me.

"Mmm...maybe next time."

"Goodnight love. I love you."

"I love you to Stefan." then I hang up.

* * *

I wake up by the sound of my alarm man was I tried yesterday. I get up and get myself ready for school then head down stairs. I can't see my parents anywhere wonder where they could be? Huh, there is a note in the table.

_Note:_

_Honey your father and I are going in a business trip I don't know when we are coming back but I'll call you later._

_-Love you._

So a business trip, they haven't had one in a while it must be important.

Ugh it's getting late oh well. Ugh I forgot something in my room, so I head upstairs. I get my notebook that is close to my window and when I look outside I gasp!

I see Damon outside getting his head snap by a woman, I don't know if she heard me but she looked at my way and then sped away. Damon is just there in the middle of the street.

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!

Is he ok?

I don't know what happened my instinct told me to run to him and help him. I ran as fast as I could and next thing I know I'm right next to him.

"Damon! Damon! Oh my God are you ok? Ugh how do you help a vampire? Oh Damon please don't tell me your dead. You can't be don't you have to be staked or something? Oh I don't know." I ramble on.

I decided to get him inside the house but somehow he can't go inside.

"Ugh Damon just get inside the house!" I say and somehow he could. Stupid vampire thing.

I pull him and manage to set him in the couch. Good thing my parents are gone.

"Oh Damon I know you're a jerk but you don't have to die. Oh please just wake up! Oh just open up those blue eyes of yours!" I whisper.

Then I see him life up his lips as if he was trying to smile.

"Oh so you can hear me! Ugh wake up!" I say and get closer to him.

"Oh just wake up your scaring me. Come on Damon open your eyes." I say and start playing his hair. My hand goes down to his cheek and then to his lips. I get stuck staring at those lips and then snap out of it and go back to playing with his hair. The raven black hair that make those blue eyes pop out.

"Ugh." I hear him say.

"Damon! Oh Damon!" I say and then hug him. Where did that come from? Oh I don't care now I'm just so glad he's awake.

"Huh?" I hear him say but then he hugs me back. I take this moment to just embrace him and feel his warmth and ugh snap out of it! Stupid bad boy charm. I slowly pull away from him and we are just looking at each others eyes.

"So are you ok? Man you scared me I didn't even know what to do." I tell him.

He smiles, "No I would have been ok she just snapped my neck."

"Huh, she just snapped my neck! That is not normal! I am not used to that I don't even know anything about vampires! I couldn't even get you inside I don't even know how I did it!" I tell him.

He just starts laughing.

"Oh so your laughing at me! Well next time I'll just leave you there." I tell him and cross my arms.

"No, no, no I'm not laughing at you I'm just laughing cause you are adorable." he says.

I look at him and just look at him confused.

"Did she create a new Damon? Are you sure you are ok?" I tell him

"Well I am kind of low on blood now." he tells me with his smirk.

"Oh so you're asking me if I could give you some blood?"

"Well that is one way." he tells me and gets closer to me. Then I fell this tension between us I just want to grab him, be closer to him, to embrace him.

I lean in closer to him not helping myself. He sees how I'm acting around him and his features are actually turning soft. He puts his hands in my face and I slowly lean in and I feel his breath in my lips. I can't help it and I just jump on him. I see he is shock with my reaction but he kisses me soft and with passion, and I felt as if I could melt there in his arms. Somewhere deep inside of me told me he was it. But then I realize what I am doing and stop and slowly start pulling away.

"Ugh Damon I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." I say and look down and my cheeks are starting to blush. Man am I a bad girlfriend. Then the guilt hits me. Damon must of noticed it.

"No Amy it's all my fault." he says and I look up at him.

But then his cocky self comes and says," No one could resist this."

"Yea I'm probably one of your stupid toys and now you are all proud cause you finally caught me." I say and then feel so stupid! I am nothing for him!

He is suddenly close to my face , "No Amy, you're wrong. Sadly you are wrong." he tells me as if he is sad that it is true.

"Sure whatever. Ok for now as I can see we both regret the kiss so lets pretend it didn't happen. Deal?" I say.

I see him struggle but in the end he says," Deal."

Which I should of expected it but it somehow hurt. Oh well whatever I don't care.

"So what happened who snapped your head?" I ask him.

"Oh that yup we have a problem. Lets just say an old friend of my father. Terra"

***Author's Note***

**So I am so sorry I haven't posted soon. **

**And if the whole kiss scene was to early well to bad I really wanted there to be a moment between them!**

**Well thanks for reading and please comment!**

**Thanks! :D**


	24. Chapter 24: Falling for Her

Chapter 23

**Damon's P.O.V**

I haven't been home I don't want to go back to Calvin and Stefan. I've been in the roads doing whatever I want drinking from people who have cross my way. The sun has risen for a while now, Stefan would probably be at school now. I should go too, but eh I'll just go late like I always do. I look around to see where I am and I somehow ended up at Amy's street. I am right in front of her house. How did I end up here?

"You two care about this girl, and don't even try to deny it Damon." I hear Calvin's voice say.

Yea right I being capable to fall for a girl? No never, I am in charge of these kind of games. I will not let anyone make of fool to especially hurt me. Ugh she is just a girl, she will not get me soft. I will not get soft! As I'm heading to my house someone is in my way.

"Long time no see Damon."

"What are you doing here!?" I say with rage.

"Well wherever your father goes I somehow manage to find him." Terra says with a cruel smile.

"Of course you are still following my father like a lost puppy." I say with a smile. Ha just like Caroline.

"Well you do remind me a lot like your father when you are acting like that." she says and she knows she hit the spot.

I growl, "Don't you dare compare me with HIM!" I tell her with rage.

"Oh Damon, Damon, Damon you never change. You are still that young man who hates his father with all his soul. Well this was a nice chat." I hear her say and then I blank out.

"Damon! Damon!-" I hear my name call. I must be dreaming where am I? What just happened?

"Just get inside the house!" I hear Amy say. Amy? That can't be. Inside her house? Did she just invite me in? Oh I must be dreaming.

"Oh just open those blue eyes of yours!" I manage to hear her say, I smile to myself.

"Ugh." I hear myself say.

"Damon! Oh Damon!" I hear her say and then I feel her hug me.

"Huh?" what is she doing? But I feel her warmth and can't help but hug her back. I take a deep breathe in and just enjoy this moment. I slowly feel her back away, I should back away to. I shouldn't let myself get carry away like this.

"So are you ok? Man you scared me I didn't even know what to do." Amy tells me with concern.

I smile, "No I would have been ok she just snapped my neck."

"Huh, she just snapped my neck! That is not normal! I am not used to that I don't even know anything about vampires! I couldn't even get you inside I don't even know how I did it!" Amy tells me and her whole feature is filled with concern and panic.

I start laughing, she just looks so adorable, and I can't believe she is worrying about me.

"Oh so your laughing at me! Well next time I'll just leave you there." she says annoyed and crosses her arms.

"No, no, no I'm not laughing at you I'm just laughing cause you are adorable." Whoa did I just say that? No I couldn't have. Am I not thinking, how did that spill away from my mouth? I look at her and she is just as confused as I am about this whole thing.

"Did she create a new Damon? Are you sure you are ok?" she asks me. Hmm well I won't blame her well I need to tell her something I would usually say.

"Well I am kind of low on blood now." I say with my famous smirk.

"Oh so you're asking me if I could give you some blood?"

"Well that is one way." I say and lean in closer to her, which I know will make her uncomfortable. But she surprises me by leaning in closer, and then suddenly I feel something between us. I look at her and she is looking at me with so much passion, how did I never see her beauty? I saw it once at the beach all laughing and bright, but now her face is filled with passion and love. I bring down the wall I have and I let her see the real me. The one only a few have seen. I lean in slowly with caution, so that if she wants to back away she can. I put my hands around her face and I could feel her breathe in my face. I am about to lose control of myself but then I feel her lips crash upon me. I am shock with her reaction but return the kiss with passion and emotion something I haven't done in a long time. I swear I could feel some sparks and my heart is beating fast. I do not want to leave her lovely lips. But Amy finally realizes what she is doing and she is starting to pull away from me. Oh God what is wrong with me? How am I letting my guard down? How did she sneak inside me?

"Ugh Damon I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me." she says but she is looking down as if she is embarrassed for what she did.I see her cheeks go red which makes her face look even more beautiful. Oh God Damon get a hold of yourself! I look up at her and then I see that the guilt has hit her.

"No Amy it's all my fault." I tell her and then those gray/blue eyes are looking at me. I'm afraid they are going to see the real me so I stupidly say, "No one could resist this." And then I see her put up her guard on me again.

"Yea I'm probably one of your stupid toys and now you are all proud cause you finally caught me." she says with a hint of pain.

Great I didn't want her to get hurt. Why is she hurt? But she is wrong she is more. Yea sure at first she was just a girl, a game. Isn't she still a game? Didn't I have to steal her away from Stefan just like he did to me? I wasn't suppose to get attached to her. But seeing her like this, as if she were nothing to me. Is she something for me? Well one thing is for sure, I am feeling something for her and its dangerous.

I go in front of Amy's face and decide to tell her the truth, "No Amy, you're wrong. Sadly you are wrong."

"Sure whatever. Ok for now as I can see we both regret the kiss so lets pretend it didn't happen. Deal?" she tells me, not even believing what I told her! I can't forget about this, well I **don't** want to forget about it. But I guess it's for the best to forget or else this feeling will begin to grow.

"Deal." I finally say.

I watch her face closely and I see in a flash of a second I see pain. But then she puts her guard back up and acts like she doesn't care. No she probably regrets this and now she is happy because she won't have to worry about Stefan.

"So what happened who snapped your head?" she tells me and changing the subject. So I guess I have to pretend nothing happened either. Well there are more important things up now.

"Oh that yup we have a problem. Lets just say an old friend of my father. Terra" I say sarcastically.

"Terra? I think I heard of her before. Isn't she the one who turned you guys?" she tells me, which surprises me.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Well after I saw you kill someone," she says and glares at me, "Stefan knew something was wrong with me and well he told me everything." she says calmly.

"So my brother informed you, I should have known. So you know everything then?" I ask her. I doubt she does.

"I don't know. Come on why is it important if I know everything?"

"You need to know everything so when you judge your judgment will be equalized for both of us."

"And you care what I think about you." she says testing me.

"I just hate how everyone always blames me for things and they should turn around and blame my little brother!" I tell her.

"Well maybe they won't blame you if you didn't act like a jerk every time! How do you expect people to stop pointing their finger at you if you are killing innocence and taking away someone's best friend." she says and there is the hatred in her face again.

"About the killing people thing that is who I AM! I became this! This is my natural way AMY! I'm a monster!" I tell her.

"You don't have to be." she whispers.

"I can't change what I am Amy, blame Stefan for this."

"So now you are blaming Stefan for every bad thing YOU have done." Amy says getting feisty again.

"Thanks to Stefan I became this! I never wanted this! Of course he didn't tell you this because he wants you to see his pure self and his innocence. And rainbows and unicorns" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes.

"Oh so you are blaming him for taking away my best friend?"

"You don't know anything Amy! You don't know what I am doing and my reasons!" I tell her and I am about to lose my patient with her. I hate how she doesn't see how bad Stefan could be, and she only blames me for everything. There is more than she knows!

"Than tell me!" she says and gets closer to me, "Didn't I say I will believe you? I'm here Damon. I'm here to listen to you." she says and puts a hand on my cheek.

I sigh, ugh how can she make me calm down with just one touch? With just one look at those eyes; seeking to know the truth. I lean my head at her forehead.

"I really want to help." she whispers.

"How come you care so much about me? How come you still have some hope on me? You should be afraid of me, hate me." I tell her really wanting an answer.

"Don't you deserve a second chance? I have seen the side you hide, there is more in you that you don't show. And do you want me to push you away? I want to know the truth, and I don't want to believe that."

"Why not?" I ask coming closer to her.

"Because, because," she begins and her lips tremble and I see her shiver with my touch. My impulse can't help this tension, I feel her heart beat rise. Being so close to her, having her sent all over me, her lips just inches apart is driving me crazy. How did she become so important to me?

"Damon, don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure I can control myself around."

"I don't think I can control myself either." I say and sigh and move away, "But trust me Amy Caroline is not getting hurt." I say and run away. I run and run until I am only surrounded with trees. So I guess I'm falling for Amy.

***Author's Note***

**SO I have no idea how this happened.**

**I really hope you guys like it and please comment!  
Thanks! **

**:D**


	25. Chapter 25: History of Caroline (Part 1)

Chapter 24

**Amy's P.O.V**

What just happened? Damon was here a second ago and now he's gone. Ugh good thing he ran away things were getting too tensional. But he feels, I know he does and he cares too! He was about to open up to me but instead he ran away. Well he is Damon he has to keep his façade and him having feeling is not part of his act. Oh God I could still feel those lips pressed onto mine. His touch, his smell, those eyes are so fresh on my memory. He makes me feel so, so, I don't know alive? Something Stefan hasn't never made me feel. No I love Stefan, but how come Damon can make me feel this? He makes me forget about everything and be more daring. NO! How can I forget about Stefan? No this can't happen right now, Damon can't just come and decide to change everything in my life! That's what my mind is telling me but part of my heart seeks Damon. I want to help him, tell him that there is more of him, that there is still hope for him. But if I continue with this I might as well fall for him.

**Ring Ring Ring!**

The sound of my phone makes me jump, and pulls me back to reality. I check who it is and I see that it is Stefan. Crap! Crap! Crap! Ugh what time is it? 10:15! Ah crap I skipped two periods! Great I have to face Stefan! How could I be so cruel to Stefan? How could I do this to him? How could I have done something so selfishly? I quickly get my phone and answer.

"Amy! Amy! Amy! What happened? You are seriously killing me here!" I hear Stefan worry.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, honey I'm ok. I'm still home I'm safe nothing bad happen to me but. But we have a problem." I tell him calmly.

"What do you mean? What happened!?" I hear him.

"Don't worry I'll tell you when I get to school."

"Amy be careful! Man I should of picked you up today." Stefan tells me.

"You're probably right." I tell him remembering the kiss I had with Damon. If I would of just let him pick me up I wouldn**'**t have done anything stupid with Damon!

"I'm sorry Amy." he tells me.

"No Stefan you did nothing wrong. Just calm down I'll be at school soon." I tell him.

"Alright, love you, be careful." he tells me.

"I love you two." I tell him and hang up. Great I hate feeling so guilty.

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V**

I hate not being around with my friends but they just don't understand, I'm in love with Damon. Or that's what I just tell myself. I fell like Damon doesn't even like me or has feelings for me. At first he was really mean to me, but then one day his act was gone and he was nice to me. But then there are days that I don't even remember what happened a few hours ago. Like things are missing in my memory. But Damon is there he somehow cares about me, and tells me that he will protect me and that he will always be there for me. But whenever he tells me things like that he sounds like a big brother, not a boyfriend. But then he isn't perfect, he still sometimes uses me and commands me not to talk to my friends. There are things he is hiding with me but when I find out he erases it from my mind.

"Hey babe." I hear Damon say and my face lights up. I push my thoughts away and become my perky self again.

"Hey Damon!" I tell him and kiss him.

"Mmm..." I hear him say.

"So," I say and back away, "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know I don't come to school on time." He tells me with a smirk.

"I know, I was just wondering." I tell him and look at him. He looks different, nicer. There is something in his eye, is it love? He sees that I'm looking at him and looks away from me.

"Caroline you are not going to scream." he commands me and then his eyes do the weird thing and suddenly I obey him.

"I want you to remember all the things I made you forget." he tells me sincerely.

And then suddenly everything flashes to me.

_Flashes:_

_"Caroline would you want to be my girlfriend?" Damon asks._

_"What! Are you kidding I would love too!" I say and jump on him and kiss him. And then suddenly I feel this sharp pain in my neck._

_"Damon! What are you doing? You're hurting me!" I yell. He stops and looks at him and I'm shock his eyes are red and angry._

_"You will forget this, and tomorrow you will be your normal self. We are a couple and you are madly in love with me." he says and I forget what just happened._

_"Ow, ow, ow what happened to me? Why does my neck hurt?" I say._

_"Oh, I don't know. Don't worry I'll get you something for it." he says and then kisses my forehead. Well that was out of character.  
_

_Damon is taking forever to get me a bandage. I start looking for him. I end up in the parking lot and I see Damon but what is he doing? I walk up to him and he is kissing someones neck?  
_

_"Damon what are you doing?" I ask him. I hear him growl.  
_

_"Damon stop!" I yell him and surprisingly he stops. _

_"Sorry I was still thirsty, and I didn't want to hurt you." he tells me but I don't understand him. I look at the person and there is blood all over her. _

_"What- what- what-" I begin not knowing what to ask._

_"Shhh... Caroline don't be afraid. Shh..you will forget this. Go to sleep." he tells me and I blank out._

_Next day_

_"I want you to get Amy annoyed, get her jealous, make her mad. Alright princess?" he tells me with his eye thing._

_"But why?" I ask but then he kisses me._

_"You won't remember this conversation but you will still do what I told you. _

_After Amy and Caroline fight_

_"You did a good job." I hear Damon say._

_"Why did I even do that?" I ask._

_"Don't worry she'll forgive you." he tells me._

_"Damon do you care about me?" I ask._

_"Why all of a sudden with the questions princess?"'_

_"Well what Amy said made me wonder." I tell him and I really want to know._

_"Well I care about you and I won't let anything bad happen to you." he tells me sincerely, but like he was a brother not a boyfriend.  
_

_"Oh." is all I say._

_He parks the car somewhere and then looks at me, "I need you to do something. You have to ignore Maria and Amy for a while." _

_"What? Why?" I ask him._

_"You just have to do what I am telling you." He says doing to eye thing again._

Present

Woah was that?

"What did you do to me? What are you? You hurt me and used me and..." I begin but I'm lost in words.

"No, no, Caroline, I am trying to help you but I don't like you as a girlfriend. You do mean something for me Caroline, but not the way you feel about me." Damon tells me.

"What are you?" I ask him with anger and with no kindness at all.

"Caroline don't do this to me, don't be angry."

"WHY NOT! You lied to me and USED ME! You played with my feeling!" I tell him and I fell some tears coming.

"Shhh... don't cry. I'll tell you why I did it, and why when I look at you I am capable of feeling."

"You are making no sense! What are you." I ask annoyed.

"I'm a vampire."

**_Flashback Year 1894_  
**  
Damon's P.O.V

Every since I have taken care of Belle she has made me feel. I want to protect her, make her have the best, she is like my little sister. I visit her now and then and she is always happy to see me. I haven't seen her for a year or so, time doesn't really matter for me but for her she is aging. She is going to be fifteen today, and well I want to give her a surprise and visit her today. I'm in front of her house, I left her with one of my friends relatives. She is completely safe there and if not well they'll see the bad side of me. I ring the doorbell and it's John who answers the door.

"Damon! Ah what a lovely surprise, I bet you know what day it is today!" he tells me cheerfully.

"Yes, I know that's why I came." I tell him with a smile.

"Well Belle would be so happy to see you. As always she misses you and asks about you." he tells me.

"Yea I know." I tell him.

"Alright let me call her." He says and leaves.

I stand there with my flowers and I can't wait to see her. she won't be the child I've seen, she'll be a young beautiful woman.  
And then I see her. The sun makes her face glow, she has a smile that makes me smile, her eyes are glowing with happiness, she is wearing a beautiful blue dress which makes her green eyes pop out, in the end she looks beautiful.

"Damon!" she yells and rushes up to me and jumps on me and I spin her around while she is in my arms.

"Damon! Oh I missed you so much! I knew you were going to come! I knew you didn't forget about me." she said while I was holding her.

"Don't worry Belle, I would never leave you or forget you." I say and let her go.

"Damon what a pleasure to see you again." I hear John's wife, Ana, say.

"Nice to see you too." I say never taking my eyes on Belle. Man has time passed, she isn't the little girl I dropped off here. Not the little girl that I met when I was in "love" with her sister.

"Belle why don't you tell Damon the good news?" Ana says. When I here that curiosity fills my eyes, and Belle's features changes. Her cheeks are turning red, but her eyes say that she doesn't want to discuss this.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Oh...well. Someone proposed to me and well I said yes." she says without looking at me.

"Oh, whose the lucky fellow?" I ask, and then the doorbell rings.

"That must be him." I hear Ana say with happiness. She goes and gets the door and I see a decent man with a suit, a handsome fellow. Not as handsome as me but who is?

"Good evening, where is the lovely Belle?" I hear him say but then he turns his head and he spots me next to bell and I see him get jealous. He comes this way bows to Belle and gives her a kiss on the cheek, and I see Belle blush, and then puts his arm around her waist. As if saying that she was his. I am happy for Belle, she better not get her heart-broken from this man.

***Author's Note***

**So sorry for not posting soon but things were all over the place for me :/**

**But not to worry things are getting there and well I hope you guys enjoyed this.  
I know the ending was sucky but the story about Belle will continue in the next chapter.  
Thank you for reading and please comment!**

**:D**


	26. Chapter 26: History of Caroline (part 2)

Chapter 24 (Part 2)

Damon's P.O.V

I met Belle's fiancé, William, he's a good man for my Belle. He soon found out that I wasn't there to steal Belle away from him. Supposedly Belle always talks about me and he knows that I am a big brother for her. William doesn't know that I am a vampire though, all he knows is that I was there for Belle and nothing more. The wedding is going to be in 2 months. William wants to get married fast, he can't wait to call Belle his. I know the feeling so I am ok with it. I chuckle at the thought, I sound like a father. And of course Belle wants me to be there at her wedding, which I would have gone even if I wasn't invited. I'll be walking her down the aisle, which I am honored to do. I still can't believe that my little Belle is growing up.

**One week before the Wedding**

It's almost Belle's wedding and she already has her wedding dress. She called me over to see her in her wedding dress. I'm sitting in her bed waiting to see Belle come, and when I do I got to say wow. The dress couldn't have been any better. Her dress fit her perfectly she look like an angel. The long silky dress makes her body look amazing, with just the right amount of glitter in the dress. Her golden long hair is loose with the vail in her face, which is smiling at me. She looks perfect, any guy would be lucky to have Belle.

"You look like your going to cry Damon." Belle says pulling me back to reality. I start to blink and she was right my eyes are watery.

"Well only you would see that." I say and give her my smirk.

"Well what do you think?" She says and twirls around.

"Beautiful." is all I say.

Belle continues to twirl and starts giggling. She will always be the pure and innocent girl I know. Buy seeing her laugh and giggle I start to smile to but then she looses her balance and falls on me. She is staring at me with her green eyes and I see a hint of sadness.

"Belle why are you sad?" I ask.

She looks away then looks back.

"I don't know of I'm doing the right thing by marrying William. I just met the man and John and Ana just slap on the marriage Sure he's a wonderful gentleman but.." she says and looks away.

I sit up and have Belle in my lap.

"But what?" I ask and start playing with her hair.

"I believe that I fell I'm love with another man." she says which puzzles me. But I have no time to react because her lips crashes into mine. I feel her put so much passion on the kiss and I don't want to hurt her feelings by pushing her away. But I can't just encouraged her by letting her keep kissing me. I slowly pull away from her and I can't believe she kissed me. This is terrible déjà vu for me. This reminds me of when I found Stefan kissing Esperanza a week before our wedding. NO! Belle is nothing like Esperanza. No, Esperanza did it because she was playing with me, Belle on the other hand is innocent and confused.

"Oh Lord, Damon I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that! No Damon I'm not going to lie to myself anymore. Damon you are the only man who I trust and I just don't know anything about William. I don't know Damon but I think I love you. No oh I don't know!" Belle says and sits down on her bed and starts sobbing.

"Oh darling! Belle don't cry!" I say and sit next to her and I'm about to put my arm around her but she moves away. "No Belle don't get distant, here come." I say and open my arms for her again. She hesitates and gets closer , I see that she is embarrassed.

"Belle everyone makes mistakes and you are probably confused of your feelings. I am the only man you have ever known and its reasonable for doubting but Belle I'm not the ONE. Plus I see you as a little sister, nothing more Belle. I'm sorry." I tell her gently.

"I guess your right Damon, but the thing is that I only trust you and well I thought, well I love you. But I just don't know what kind of love it is." she tells me as she blushes.

Wow she loves me, but she can't love me like that. She must only love me like a brother.

"Belle..." I begin but she cuts me of.

"No Damon its ok, but I don't think I would ever forget my feelings for you. But I don't want to lose you, you are the only one that I trust, so I'm just going to leave my feelings to the side. As long as you are here with me it will make me happy. Do you think I am doing the right thing then?" Belle says.

I haven't met such a selfless women in my life, she is the complete opposite of Esperanza. Would she clearly hide her feelings for me so that I would just be around? Am I worth that much pain? It must hurt to see me every time and know that I don't feel the same. Oh my sweet Belle why must you have those feelings towards me?

"Belle I don't want you to have those feelings. I will hurt you every time you see me, knowing that I don't feel the same." I tell her.

"Damon don't you see? Once you fall in love you can never fall out. And you are worth it Damon. Sure I can pretend and love William, but you can't help on who you love. I love you so much I won't care of my happiness, if you fall in love with someone else I would be ok. As long as you are happy I will be happy." she says and there are tears in her eyes.

"Oh Belle I don't want that to be your life! You deserve happiness, love, live your life! Oh don't live that life you just told me." I tell her.

"The only way I can do that is if you felt the same. If you did I would become the happiest women alive! But like you don't then that can't happen. Anyway Damon its my life and I will live it the way I want." she says. And no matter what I do I know I will not be able to change her mind. But I will give my Belle a moment of happiness. I know this wont be fair to her but I want her happy. So I grab her face and I hear her heart beat rise, and her breathing increases.

"Damon what-" Belle asks confused but I don't let her finish her question. I slowly press my lips on hers and kiss her passionately. I know this means the world to her. I know this moment will be her only happy moment. i still can't believe that I am her true love. Belle kisses me back and jumps on me. She is on top of me and doesn't want to let go, because she knows this is the only time this will happen. If this will make Belle happy for just a moment, it'll make me feel better. Belle finally pulls away and just stares at me with love. Oh how I wish cloud give her back the love she has with me. No she deserves better, better than me.

"Thank you Damon. I love you, nothing could ever change that. But I know you don't feel the same. But I believe you set me for a life of happiness. Thank you." She tells me And puts her head in my shoulders.

"Oh Belle you deserve better than me and I really hope you will live a happy life with William. Anyway Belle you have nothing to worry about. I will always be there and be watching you. I will not let William hurt you, and if he does well you know what will happen." I tell her with a smirk.

"Damon behave yourself!" Belle says sternly.

"Yes madam" I whisper which makes Belle smile.

**Five Years Later**

Its been five years since Belle got married and as I told her I have kept an eye on her. But there is nothing dangerous around and William is a nice husband nothing bad has happened. But I'm still here because I miss Belle and she keeps me in check. But the thing that surprised me was that Belle is pregnant! Little Belle's are going to be born! I have talked to be Belle here and there throughout these five years, but when William is not around. Lets just say that he gets jealous when I'm around. I guess he notices the way Belle looks at me, Belle is still in love with me. But Belle made me promise her that I will be there at her birth. Well here I am and she is almost going to give birth

I go to her house and knock at the door. The maid opens the door.

"Hello , what a pleasure to see you."

"Hello madam, how is doing?" I ask with concern.

"Oh poor Belle she is struggling and the doctor says there is a chance she won't be able to make it and-" The maid says and starts sobbing.

"Don't worry I believe she will make it we just have to have faith." I say.

"I hope your right, well come in ." the maid says and I enter the house. I quickly go to Belle's room and I can barely recognize her. Her skin is pale, her hair is a mess, and her body is huge. I see a man next to her and its the doctor. He see's me come in and he gets up and we walk to the living room.

"How is she doctor?" I ask.

The doctor takes a deep breath and says, "Damon I know what Belle means to you, I've seen how you two are around each other. This is really hard to say."

"Doc just say it, I can handle it." I say.

"I don't think she will survive the pregnancy. There are two options either the child dies or Belle has to die." the Doctor says and makes my heart stop.

"Sir are you ok?" The Doctor asks when I don't respond.

"Does Belle know about this?" I ask him.

"No but I believe she has an idea on her head on what is happening to her." the Doctor says.

"Ok thank you Doctor for everything you are doing." I tell him.

The Doctor nods his head and heads to the door but then William comes inside the house. Oh great I don't want to deal with him, so I head to Belle's room again. I sit next to her and hold her hand. Oh my precious Belle I can't believe I am going to loose you. Next thing I know there are some tears falling down my face.

"Mmm...I never thought I was going to see the famous Damon Salvatore cry." I hear Belle mumble.

"Hey Belle how are you feeling?" I say while whipping some tears away.

"Felt better. Damon, I know you are the only one who will tell me the truth. So Damon tell me, what's wrong with me?" she asks me.

"Belle...the doctor said that-that y-y-you wouldn't survive the pregnancy. It's either you or your child's life." I tell her.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER!" I hear William scream to me.

I groan and roll my eyes then say, "Belle has the right to know and she asked me." I tell him.

"Oh and if she asks u to jump off a cliff you'll do it?" he says. I roll my eyes and think _"Yes I'll jump off a cliff for her."_ but don't say it because he will just get mad.

"William I do have a right to know and Damon did the right thing so stop getting mad at him." Belle tells him but then starts screaming.

"Belle!" me and William scream.

"I'll get the doctor" William says and runs to get the doctor. When he leaves I go Belle and grab her hand.

"Belle calm down everything will turn out fine" I say and tears are coming down because I know its a lie.

I see Belle smirk, "Damon you know what's going to happen and I want you to do the same thing to my child as you did to me. Take care of them. And know that I have always loved you." Belle says telling me her last request.

How can I do this? How can I just sit here and watch her die. I can't lose her. And then the idea hits me. I can change her. That's the only way she can survive this. If it doesn't work I know I tried. I lean in close and I feel my face turn into the monster I am, I'm about to suck her blood when someone shoots me.

"I have always had a feeling about you Mr. Salvatore. And don't you lay a hand on Belle, I would not let you to create a monster." William says.

" What is going on here gentlemen?! Belle is in danger and here you ware rambling and causing a fuss. You two better stop or I'll name enough leave the room!" The Doctor exclaimed.

I nod my head and got next to Belle and hold her hand. I have to be with her till the end, that's what she'll want.

"Take your hands of her you monster!" William shouts.

"This is the best for Belle she would of wanted me to be with her till the end!" I yell at William not able to control myself.

The Doctor gives us a stern look but then starts the procedure. It's the wort thing I have ever gone through. And then the next thing you hear is a baby crying. The sound of life. But them you hear another baby voice that is crying.

"Congrats you got twins! A baby boy and a baby girl!" The doctor says but Belle makes no sound but you can see a small smile on her lips.

"Belle! No you can't leave me!" I say and go to her and hug her.

"Damon I love you." Is all she says and then she is gone.

"LEAVE YOU BEAST! BELLE IS GONE AND SO SHOULD YOU! YOU ARE NOT WANTED HERE, LEAVE!" William screams at me and then starts shooting me.

Because of William I couldn't keep Belle's promise, not truly. You see William told his children about my kind. He told them to hate us and how to kill us. He raised perfectly good vampire hunters. And what he taught his children passed down through the generations. But in every generation there were some Belle's. Ive help them and took care of them. I was a guardian angel to those who had Belle's kindness inside of them.

**Present**

"So that's my family history? Full of vampires and killing?" Caroline asks me.

"That's one way to put it." I tell her.

**Author's Note**

**Took me forever to write this down. Sorry!**

**But here it is. It's like a little story within a story.**

**Well I just wanted to show how important Belle is for Damon. **

**Well hope you liked it! Comment, read, favorite, follow, whatnot! :D**

**thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27: Terra's Prisoner

Chapter 25

**Amy's P.O.V**

I have done a pretty good job at acting normal. Huh, how did things turn out like this? I lost my friends, I cheat on my boyfriend, and I'm lying to everyone now. I can't tell anyone anything, not even Stefan. The guy that has been gentle, sweet, charming, just perfect and this is how I am treating him. I don't deserve him. No I can't do this, I can't live like this.

"Amy!" I hear someone scream at me, which makes me jump.

"Amy I've been trying to reach you all day and it seems like you are avoiding me. Are you ok? You have some serious explanation to do." Stefan tells me.

"Oh about that. Well we have a problem." I tell him.

"What kind of problem?" Stefan asks.

"Does the name Terra ring a bell?" a voice says behind me, which sends a tingly feeling throughout my body.

I turn around and there he is. Nothing seems different about him, as if nothing happened this morning. But he is not looking at me.

"WHAT! Where!" I hear Stefan say. And I don't have to look at him to know how worried he looks. But I just can't look away from Damon. I can't because I need some reaction, response, anything from him! And then that's when he makes eye contact with me. I know he can see that I want some answers. But then my eyes quickly look at those lips and then up to his eyes. He puts on a light smile but then puts his mask on and any hint that was shone was gone.

"Well I was walking down the rode, Terra showed up, snapped my head, and lucky me I got some help by Miss Missy here and well here we are." Damon explains. Well that must have been his morning for him, nothing special about it, I shouldn't make any illusions about it. And that should be it for me to. Damon shouldn't be so important to me. Sure I care about him, I want to help him, but that's it.

"Why didn't you tell me about it Amy?" Stefan asks, and I finally take my eyes off Damon and look at Stefan. He looks hurt, he probably thinks that I don't trust him anymore.

"Well I didn't know how to react about it, plus I didn't want to think about it." Is all I say not looking at either of them, but as usual Stefan is always there and looks past it and hugs me. I just hate feeling this guilty.

"Did she scare you? Oh Amy I'm so sorry for putting you into this." Stefan apologizes while hugging me, but it should be me who should apologize.

"Alright, alright, we got the whole I'm sorry mushy lovey stuff out of the way, now we got to deal with the Terra situation." Damon says annoyed, and Stefan pulls away from me.

"Oh shut up Damon! stop being so jealous." I say which surprises me. I guess I'm still annoyed about this morning.

This surprises both Damon and Stefan but then I have Damon right in front of my face.

"Well don't you feel all big and tough now, remember about the whole monster conversation? I'm not afraid to hurt you or your little friends, unless you rather want me to repeat what happen this morning?" Damon says so close to me that he is just an inch away from me. His voice sounds all intimidating but his eyes say something different. His eyes are telling me that this is all an act and that he hates how I can see his true self, but like always I feel like I should stand up for myself. I straighten up showing no fear through my eyes, and I feel my lips put on a smirk.

"Damon that's enough." I hear Stefan say.

Damon turns his head to look at Stefan and back at me. I can see that Damon is tempted to do something, instead he gives me a quick kiss , but so fast it just feels like air, and he dashes of.

Stefan starts to say something but I don't hear him. Did Damon just kiss me? Or did I just imagine that?

Next thing I know Stefan is waving his hands in front of my face.

"Sorry Stefan, sort of blanked out there, what were you saying?" I ask trying to sound innocent, I don't believe he noticed that Damon kissed me.

**Damon P.O.V**

What the hell am I doing? Why did I just kiss Amy? Yet, her lips are so soft and so kissable. That little kiss isn't enough for me, I need more. How did this teenage girl made me find her so irresistible? And then those eyes! Ugh Damon calm down! Stop being so soft!

"Well this is new to me. Damon Salvatore, THE Damon Salvatore is turning soft for a teenager!" Terra says.

I turn around and growl at her.

"Ahhh I missed you to Damon. Well this might hurt." She says and next thing I know she gives me a shot with vervain and I blank out.

When I woke up, I'm in a dark room and I'm tied up on a chair with ropes that have vervain in it. If I try to move the ropes go into my skin and burn me.

"Ahhh! Terra! What do you want?" I yelled.

"He's finally awake. Been awhile, you were knocked out for three days." She says with an evil smile.

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask her.

"Well first," she begins and gets something from a table and comes near me, "I'm going have some fun with you." She says and then starts stabbing me with a wood.

The torture continues for a week. I've lost a lot of blood and I haven't had blood all this time. It's been a while since I've been this weak.

All of a sudden I'm in the beach, the same place were I took Amy and at the moment that I think of her she appears in the water. She is wearing a blue dress, her hair is curled, and she's splashing in the water, just like the first time I brought her here.

"Damon!" She yells with joy when she sees me. Se starts running to me and then she jumps on me.

I can't help but smile at her reaction.

"Someone's happy to see me." I tell her.

She looks at me with those eyes and it seems like she is looking at my soul. Like always she always sees what I'm hiding.

"Damon." She says my name all serious, but she doesn't have to say anything else for me to know what she wants, and I just can't believe it.

"Ever since I saw you, you have changed me. I want to be different. I don't want to live in this little perfect world I'm living in. You have put that spark , adventure in me. But then you also have that side, that no one has seen, and all I think about is you! Wondering how I could help you or just make you feel better. I'm also scared because I don't know how far you will go. How many people you will hurt. But you just need someone to be there for you and I'm here. I'll be here for you Damon!" Amy says and she's just an inch away from me.

"Trust me Damon." She says and leans in but then I hear someone laughing.

"Oh Damon, you do have feelings for that girl. She sneaked inside of you, without noticing it. And then that girl she doesn't know what to do because her feelings are all over the place. You sure are confusing her." Terra says.

"Bitch." Is all I could tell her, but she just starts laughing again.

"Oh come on Damon you know that I'm right. You care about her she cares about you, you could finally be happy. But yet again there is Stefan in the way. He sure knows how to pick them. She sure does seem perfect for you she has your attitude, caring, and she's pretty too." Terra says and she knows that this is the worse torture for me.

"What's your point?" I spit at her.

"Now, now no need for that, and I'm just loving how there is no happy ending for you. How many times were you close on being happy and then it gets snatched away? Lets see there was Esperanza, but then your brother took her. Then there was Belle but then she died. And now there is Amy but how could Amy ever choose you when she has perfect Stefan? Like she would ever say the things you dreamt of. 'Oh Damon I don't want to live in this perfect world of mine! I want you!' Ha!" Terra says, hurting me, breaking me with her words.

Terra comes closer and says, "Wonder what would happen if Amy all of a sudden disappears."

That got me.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I yell at her.

"Or what?" Terra says with a sly smile and leaves me all alone in this room.

**Author's Note**

**What do you guys think? **

**I would like to thank gleekpower120 for helping me with the grammar stuff in this chapter. I suck at it :P**

**You guys should check her out! :D**

**Anyway hope you guys liked it. Comment, favorite, follow, whatnot! :D**

**Thanks!**


End file.
